New one
by Aduna
Summary: Summary is in the first chapter. This is not Tiva. She's barely in it. Still dont know what I should call this story, hence to the title. Just moved the summary into first chapter :) enjoy :) last chapter is up
1. Chapter 1

_Hiya, I'm here with a new story :) So, Jackie Vance is still alive, yes she was wounded but she survived it. Tony been injured in this story, why we keep throwing him under the bus is beyond me, yet we keep doing it hehe_

 _I just cant seem to figure out what to call this one, so till then I'll let it stay under 'new one'_

 _Enjoy :)_

Summary: Jackie hugged her children close "Mom, dad, Tony, you need to help Tony" Jared said upset. Kayla wouldn't face any of them. At the same time half the rescue team for 'the rescue team' landed, existing of Gibbs, Tim McGee and Ziva David. The building seemed empty looking around they finally saw him. Eyes closed, close to a wall, was he dead or just unconscious?  
"Tony" Gibbs shouted as he ran forward, McGee and Ziva close behind. 

/

"Its her" Ziva said angrily "she murdered my father"  
"Ziva David, stop it" Leon Vance said as she stepped in between both girls. "Your father was dead, my wife wasn't. There were nothing she could have done for your father."  
"She chose to save your wife, they said she was dead too, but she got her back to life, its her fault my father is dead" Angel sighed, closing her eyes at the accuses, memories came crashing back

Chapter 1

"Jared, Kayla, thank god your safe" Jackie Vance hugged her children close, Leon Vance stood close behind.  
"Mom, dad, Tony, you need to help Tony" Jared said upset.  
"Sit down" Leon said softly before sitting down himself, a hand on his son's knee. "Gibbs, McGee and David is off looking for Agent DiNozzo."  
"He kept them off us, they tried to... but Tony stopped them from hurting Kayla" Jared almost hyperventilated, Kayla wouldn't face either of them.

NCIS

After a little while an agent approached the Vance family, telling them that they'd better get checked out at the hospital. At the same time Gibbs, McGee and Ziva David landed, there were another floor to reach and they did it as silently as they could, one single man was seen dead on ground, otherwise the place seemed empty and then they saw him. Eyes closed close to a wall. McGee thought he saw someone moving away from the place, but he wasn't sure.

"Boss, look, Tony" McGee gasped.

 _ **A few minutes earlier**_

"Jay, you close?" She asked out loud, cradling an unconscious man in her arms.  
"Right behind you kiddo. Check at that arrow, a piece is missing. He probably fainted cause of the pain." A man said, Jay, as he approached her.  
"I don't want to leave him alone here" She said hesitatingly.  
"We'll be close enough, and if his team gets here before the rescue plane... you know he don't want them to know about you just like this... he is one very personal man." Jay said.  
"I know... you are right... but still..."  
"It's okay, we'll be close, just be careful." Jay said.

NCIS

"Hell DiNozzo, what happened to you?" Gibbs ran towards his fallen agent, McGee and David came running after. "David, guard the left side, McGee the right, stand close enough for me to hear if you need me."  
"We should watch him, yes?" David said.  
"No Ziva, you take your spot, I'll take mine." McGee said, concern written all over his face.  
As soon as they were out of ears reach Gibbs shook Tony, none to gently, trying to get life into his agent. Which he managed to as Tony came to with a painful yell. 

NCIS

She heard his cry of pain and swore at herself for leaving him alone there. She looked over her shoulder, yeah they were there, hidden, but they were there.  
As soon as she got to where she left Tony she heard his voice.  
"You trying to kill me boss?" Tony said painfully. "Watch the head, I hit my head when they threw me down the stairs" He took a little break as Gibbs assessed his agent, not seeing the need to get a closer look, Tony did say he hit his head, that alone should have rung the warning bells for Gibbs, but it didn't.  
"How did you get here?" Gibbs asked. Ziva David and Tim McGee both now stood close enough to assess the situation, they both came running as Tony cried out in pain.  
"I left him here, going for help." A new voice said, as Tony heard her voice he looked up, he carefully got up, leaning at the wall, arms crossed over his chest.  
"Who are you?" Gibbs asked, she didn't bother looking at him at that moment, her eyes was locked into the wounded agent, Tony, leaning against a wall.  
"I'd suggest you put the guns down Special Agent Gibbs" She said while raising her hand in the air.

"You trigger crazy maniac, get out here and keep that sniper in place." Those words worried Gibbs at first, but as three persons stepped forward he smiled at the one at front, first looking at his fallen Agent that stood up.  
"You okay DiNozzo?" he asked.  
"Fine boss" the words sounded forced somehow and Gibbs didn't miss the woman mutter 'your definition of fine need to be adjusted'.

"Gunny, would've been nicer not meeting you in such place" The one at front said.  
"Yeah me too Jay" Gibbs smiled.

NCIS

"Ziva just called, they've found him, FBI agent Jay Simmons, Belle Rose and Tim Lion was accompanying a woman, a doctor that was with them. They were on the rescue team of your children." An agent said to Vance.  
"Yeah Tony jumped into the van as it drove of with my children." Leon sighed "I don't know what they wanted with my children. But FBI sent their best to retrieve my children, and the doctor was asking to come, claiming she might be needed."  
"Good thing she came though, and that Jay's team stayed with her and with Tony, apparently the kidnappers had some connection with you, they managed to grab a hold of Tony as the chopper lifted. They had done a number on him, while he was protecting your daughter. Jay said Agent DiNozzo's upper chest was filled with bruises, and his description fits with what your son told us." The agent said.

NCIS

"Angel, keep your eyes on Tones." Jay said before looking at Gibbs, snickering at her reply of 'always have my eyes on him' knowing the hidden meaning of those words.  
"He always throwing himself at harms edge to protect innocents?" Jay asked  
"That's Tony for you." Gibbs smile, watching how that woman, Angel was fussing over Tony.  
"He's good at downplaying injuries, isn't he?" Jay said.  
"Yeah he... wait what? Injuries, what injuries, he said he was fine." Gibbs began angrily, not loud enough for Tony to notice though.  
"Cool it" Jay grabbed Gibbs shoulder "You didn't ask if he was injured, did you? The dead person you passed to get here, he shot your agent." Jay added.  
"Why didn't you tell me you were shot?" Gibbs turned and looked at Tony as he spoke.  
"You didn't ask the right question" Tony smiled and now Gibbs saw the thin layer of sweat on Tony's face. Ignoring what Tony said he silently walked over to his fallen, yet standing agent, he guessed the woman was the reason he stood up.

"Let me see" Gibbs said, Tony tried to back away but a whisper from the young woman at his side made him sigh.

"Can we make it not as crowded" She asked, Gibbs now knew that she knew Tony better then they thought.  
"Go check on the estimated time on the rescue team" Gibbs said.  
"Jay, you stay here, Lion you stand guard, Belle go with Gibbs team." Angel said  
"Sure Angel." The woman, Belle said before they all moved out, leaving the woman at Tony's side, Angel alone with Gibbs, Tony and Jay.  
"Let's get you lying down again, okay sweetie?" Angel said softly, Jay and Gibbs stood close, Jay with a sad smile on his lips, Gibbs with a confused look, she was acting like something was between her and Tony...  
"I'd rather stand" Tony said, looking into Angels eyes he sighed and let her and Gibbs lower him down, closing his eyes he resigned, letting them do whatever they wanted, his hand crampingly holding onto Angels.

"Holy hell, that's not from a bullet." Gibbs almost gasped at the ugly looking wound, and all the bruises around it.  
"The rest of the arrow's behind us, Tony yanked it out before I managed to react" Angel said as she had the shirt fully opened, bruises all over his chest was visible, Angel looked away, touching Tony's face softly again.  
"He was caught before Angel got to him." Jay explained. "How's your breathing Tones?"  
"You need to get the last piece out of me, please" Tony said, eyes still closed, layer of sweat almost hid the tear that snuck out of his eye as every movement hurt his beaten and bruised body.

"I'd rather we wait till we get to the hospital sweetie" Angel said, trying to reason with Tony, he opened his eyes and revealed the panic in them. "Okay, okay, shh just try to calm down."  
Gibbs sat down, carefully bringing Tony into his lap, gently rubbing his shoulder, he knew Tony did everything to not seem weak. Gibbs and Angel both worked quickly to get Tony to calm down, both recognizing the sign of a panic attack. "I got you Tony, everything's going to be OK." Gibbs whispered.  
Jay backed away some, still being close enough to help if needed.

NCIS

"Both children will be released in a little while, all you need is to rest, and book some counseling for them" The doctor said.  
"Thank you doctor." Jackie said. And as Vance family left the doctor turned to the agent that still was there.  
"Have you heard anything else about Tony?" he asked.  
"He's gonna need both counseling and some attention from you guys... he had an arrow stuck in his body, apparently he tried to rip it out himself. Ziva didn't know much, she wasn't allowed back. I'm sure he'll contact you when he can Brad." the agent said.  
"Last time you didn't tell me a squat" Brad said, a bit surprised.  
"Tony told me to be as honest to you as I could, bit surprised that you are here though, being as you were his 'lung doc' as he put it."

NCIS

"I'm sorry Tony, this gonna hurt, like hell." Gibbs said softly as he sat with Tony's head and shoulders leaning in his lap, a firm grip on his wounded Agent. They had given Tony a few, maybe 10 minutes to collect himself.

"I'll be weeping like a baby in your arms in a few seconds." Tony said, and Gibbs honestly didn't know if he was joking, being sarcastic or just bashed at himself in that moment.  
"Tony, this isn't being weak, this is being wounded and not being at a hospital. Had we been at a hospital you'd be heavily sedated by now" Angel got there before him.  
"Don't tell me what your about to do, just do it" Tony said, looking away, his nails digging into both his hands and a tiny 'ahh' came over his lips at the first cut.  
"I'm so sorry sweetie" She whispered as she did another cut, this time no sound came over Tony's lips, but she saw the sweat and tears in his face.  
"They are another hour away." Tim McGee said as he approached, Tony moved one hand and began to brush his tears away, Tim McGee just took his hands, sucking in a deep breath at the sight of his hands, blood, Tony had dug his nails so deep into his hands that he had managed to draw some blood. Shaking his head, he needed to forget the blood for a minute, his friend needed him.  
"Better dig your fingers into my hands, we got a doctor here, so crush away" Tim tried to joke.  
"I better not read bout this in your next book" Tony muttered at Tim.

"Not exciting enough to sell, sorry Tony" Tim teased.  
"Oh please, this would be a best seller" Tony said between breaths.  
"Keep telling yourself that" Tim teased as he sat down beside Gibbs, trying to keep Tony's mind away from what was happening as he helped to hold Tony down as Angel did another cut, Tony cried out, the tiny smile that had been seen at Tim's words was gone.  
"Sorry sweetie" Angel whispered softly as she applied pressure on the wound after finding what she was looking after and making sure everything looked okay.  
"That hurts babe" Tony whimpered. "Hurts" Gibbs and Tim McGee looked at each other at Tony's words, babe and admitting to pain.  
"I know honey, shh, everything will be okay" She said. Gibbs saw how Angel taped a cloth at place over the wound before she looked at Tony again.  
"That was the last one honey, look, I got the piece of arrow, now we just wait. You can release him now" Angel met Gibbs eyes for the first time, both almost flinched.  
"McGee go check whats going on." Gibbs said, he saw Jay and Tim McGee walked off, leaving him, Tony and Angel alone for a little while.

"Everything going to be okay now, love." Angel said as she stroke her hands through Tony's hair and over his face, he had managed to compose himself, not being one to show when he was in real pain.  
"Boss, this is my wife, Angelica DiNozzo. Angel, this is my boss, Gibbs" The words coming out slowly and very controlled.  
"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, call me Jethro." Gibbs reached his hand to Angel "When did you marry my agent?"

"13 months ago, shortly after he adopted my daughter." Angel said before looking down at Tony again as Jay came back.

"They met at a rescue mission 5 years ago. Angel here gave birth to her daughter on the ramp on the way up into the rescue plane, during gunfire, a very dramatic birth." Jay said.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Enjoy :)**_

Chapter 2

"The rescue team is at place, the medics came first, they are taking care of Tony, he's the only wounded one here. FBI will take care of the dead body." Tim McGee said, not revealing anything of what he had seen, even though Ziva had asked what happened, since she had heard Tony's scream.  
"Who is that woman?" Ziva asked again. 

NCIS

"Someone did a number on you Tones" the female medic said as she reached for his arm, he panicky moved away, swearing at the pain the movement caused. Angel whispered comforting words in his ear, holding him as close as she dared.  
"Let me put some numbing agent on your arm, we'll leave it on for a little while, might not help fully as its suppose to be on for an hour, but might help some" The male medic said as he turned to the wounded agent who now leaned into Angel's arms.  
"Sorry, just do it, don't mind me" Tony looked away, by the way he blushed they knew he felt ashamed over his behavior the minute earlier.  
"Shush on you, give me your arm" The female one said, gently grabbing his arm and putting the numbing agent in place, holding her hand over it for a while, till she was sure the tape was held in place.  
"When your friends arrives with the stretcher we'll move you as carefully as we can. What caused that wound?"  
"Elena, I got this piece out of him." Angel said quietly, shocked at what she had been forced to do.  
"It doesn't hurt as much as before" Tony said, not facing them, trying to get up, to get out of there.  
"No you don't" Angel said as she quickly held him closer to herself.  
"A wooden arrow? Lets hope you got all of it Angelica" The woman, Elena said as she quickly removed the tape and inserted a needle in Tony's arm, getting an IV on place without him noticing much.  
"Try to rest Tones." She said softly. Still he wouldn't rest, and soon the others arrived with the stretcher.  
Getting him onto the stretcher was fairly easy, only difficult part was getting Tony to let THEM do the work, they had to surrender and let him lay down on the stretcher himself, even though they saw how much it hurt him.  
But finally there they could watch how Tony seemed to relax, falling asleep due to the medicine he got into his blood through the IV.

NCIS

"How is he Leon? Have you heard anything?" Jackie asked her husband as she settled in a chair in his office.  
"Not yet. Jethro promised to come by the second DiNozzo's taken care of at the hospital." Leon said, facing the window.  
"This shouldn't have happened" Jackie said, slight heat behind her words, she now knew her children were safe but still the worry she had before they were rescued was still lingering.  
"I know Jackie, I should have been there, damn it" Leon swore, both hands against the window in front of himself.

 _ **At the hospital**_

"You should have waited with getting the arrow out." Elena said.  
"And risk it puncturing his lung? He got problems enough with his lungs." Angel said as she looked into the room where Tony now rested, the machines monitoring his heart and his breathing.  
"She tried to wait Elena" Jay said as he placed a comforting hand on Angels shoulder. "He got more and more upset, hell hadn't she got that piece out of him, I'd be trying to... You didn't see him before you came, if you think his reaction to the needle was bad." Jay looked away.  
"What's with all the bruises?" Elena asked.  
"He was protecting the children of NCIS Director, he managed to get them into a rescue chopper, but was grabbed off the chopper as it lifted." Jay said before leaving the room. Thankfully the x-rays showed that there were no piece from the arrow left, and everything looked fine as they checked the wounds. 

NCIS

"You don't say a word on what we got to know on this mission, McGee." Gibbs said as the metal doors of the elevator opened.  
"Wouldn't dream of it boss." Tim McGee said as they both walked into the Directors office. The second the doors opened Jackie Vance stood before them.  
"He's going to be OK?" She asked.  
"Jackie, let them breath" Leon Vance said as he turned from the window and rounded the table.  
"He got hurt protecting our children" She turned and looked at her husband "Something you should have been doing."  
"Please" Tim said, getting them all to look at him.  
"If Tony get to know you are fighting over what happened to him, he's going to blame himself."  
"He's right" Gibbs said "DiNozzo's going to be fine, he's getting the right care at the hospital. Give him 4 weeks and he'll be back at desk dutie."  
"4 weeks? I'd say at least 4 months, he wont be out of the hospital for what, 2 weeks?" Vance said.  
"He's gonna nag himself out of the hospital before those 2 weeks are up and then he's gonna nag himself back to work, I'd give him 6 days before he starts to ask to get back." Jay stood in the door, none of them had noticed it opened. Leon Vance sipped on his water, the bottle a bit tighter in his grip then it needed.  
"You know him?" Vance asked, taking a sip of his water.  
"Is Angel there, his wife?" Jackie asked, causing Leon to spit out his water.  
"Yeah, she wont leave his side. I take it their marriage was sort of a secret?" Jay chuckled.  
"Had you read your agents file, you'd know" Jackie scowled "I met them at their wedding reception, you were busy working. Imagine my surprise when I saw the groom."  
"Ah, the doctor that saved your life" Leon said, putting the pieces together.  
"Yeah, everyone else had given up, except for you and her" Jackie looked lovingly at her husband before going back to scold at him.

 _ **Six days later**_

"Those meds would keep the pain at a minimum Tony" Gibbs said as he stood and looked out of the window, Tony hadn't noticed him being there when he chewed the nurses head of for trying to force him the pain meds.  
"Didn't notice you there" Tony grimaced in pain, pressing his head at the pillow, breathing to get the pain under control.  
"What had you said if it was me trying to get away from medicines that would help me?" Gibbs asked.  
"Please" Tony said, he couldn't believe how much it hurt now, he didn't know where to turn, he didn't even noticed Angel entering, beginning to scold at him, he was gone in his painful fog. Muttering 'please no more' again and again.

Gibbs moved to his bed, grabbing a hold of Tony, carefully holding him down, to no avail, he was to upset, and he was way stronger then Gibbs remembered.  
"Turn him to the side" Angel said, Gibbs was glad that Tony wasn't aware, some how he knew Tony wouldn't appreciate his wife stabbing him in the butt with the needle. Tony quickly relaxed in Gibbs arms, unconscious.  
"Tina, get the IV back on his arm now, no he didn't see the needle, he'd be more upset if he had, I'm not risking getting the needle in my hand again." Angel said, Tina, the nurse stood in the door waiting, discarding the gloves and carefully lied down beside Tony, stroking the hair out of his face.  
"Get some rest" Gibbs said and left Angel and Tony in the room.

NCIS

"You sedated me" Tony said, a bit more upset then he wanted to sound.  
"Sweetie, you were risking to hurt yourself, let yourself heal, you been in the hospital 6 days, unconscious for 2 and you already want to prove that you are ready to leave?" She hugged him close, and he let her, sighing against her chest, feeling at least 10 years older.  
"You stabbed me in the ass with the needle, couldn't you taken the arm or something?" He whispered.  
"With how upset you were, I'd rather not having to explain why I had another needle sticking out through my hand." She smiled fondly at him  
"Yeah but now my ass is sore" He complained and she knew he was just trying to keep the subject light.  
"Want me to kiss it better?" She grinned at him, he began to laugh, holding his stomach as it hurt. "Easy there babe, breath." She said softly as she helped him get his laughter under control so he didn't hurt as bad.  
"Yeah, I know sweetheart. They really did a number on me before you managed to turn back for me." Tony said, his head on her chest.  
"Me and Jay never left, Tim and Belle stayed with us, I knew you were hurt before they caught you, I also know the boy was harmed, that's why you never fought back against them." She stroke him over his face.

"They wanted me to fight back, couldn't give them what they wanted. They tried to rape Kayla, Jared went in between, got a hit in the head, I had to protect them." Tony said, leaning into his wife's touch.  
"You just don't do stuff in halves do you buckeye" Brad stood in the door "Burn marks, broken ribs, the chest wound. Don't get of the meds till a doctor orders it, please, you keep giving me gray hair, I thought only children would do that to me" he finished joking.  
"That's for breaking my leg back when" Tony grinned. "I've still not forgotten you for stabbing my ass babe" Tony suddenly said, glaring playfully at her, his eyes almost dropping, with how tired he was.

"Do tell" Brad grinned as he sat down beside them.  
"Someone decided it was a good idea to refuse pain medication, 6 days at the hospital, 2 days conscious and he decided he was gonna get sent home and then to work." Angel said, feeling how Tony was falling asleep.  
"Damn, Jay gonna be happy knowing he won the bet." Brad chuckled.  
"I should have known they'd make a bet on it." Angel chuckled softly as she caressed Tonys face as he began to snore lightly. She noticed someone in the door.  
"How's he doing?" It was McGee and Gibbs, McGee was the one to speak.  
"Sleeping at the moment, he's just being stubborn, wanting to prove he's feeling better then he is." Angel said.  
"He's going to be fine in due time. It's a good thing he's ma… got a doctor with him." Brad said, almost kicking himself for the slip.  
"It's okay Brad, they both know, but they are the only ones that does, they and the Vance family." Angel smiled as she kept caressing Tony's face as he slept.  
"I'm glad Tony got you Mrs DiNozzo" Tim McGee said "Even though he is in hellish pain, and you having to cut him open to get the last piece of that arrow out of him, you both seem happy together, you make him happy." He shivered at the thought of him holding Tony down as the last named writhed in pain.  
"I wish i didn't have to cause him pain. I love him" She said simply.  
"You are good for him Angelica" Gibbs said.  
"Please, call me Angel, both of you. And Gibbs, I've been meaning to ask you, have we met before, I got this feeling I've seen your eyes somewhere else." Angel looked up again, this time not flinching as their eyes met.  
"I don't think so. Tell him I was here" Gibbs said, one last look on his fallen agent and then he walked out.

NCIS 

"Why didn't he tell me?" Gibbs asked as he looked at Jay

"How much have you talked to him lately?" Jay asked.  
"He's not showing up at my doorstep anymore. Been over a year now."  
"Have you told him he's still welcomed?"

NCIS

"Daddy T gonna be k?" Jenni asked as she had her head hidden in her mothers neck.  
"Yeah daddy T going to be okay. He got one big owie on his chest that need to heal. So we need to be careful with him." Angel comforted her 5 year old daughter. Her daughter seemed to accept her reassuring as they stood and watched Tony sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

NCIS

"Mackenzie Alexandra" A voice said behind her, she had to force herself to not flinch.  
"That's a new form of my last name" She chuckled as she turned around. "Mackenzie Alexander's still my name"  
"Jordan I told you, stop disturbing my right hand man, woman" A man said, his smile gave her chills, she felt shivers running down her spine. "Don't mind him, Mac" An arm went around her shoulders.  
"Don't you worry Mr Zytes" The woman 'Mackenzie' said with an easy smile. "Next shipment is to hit the dock in two days, just as planned."  
"I knew I could trust you" He grinned back at her. "I will see you later."

With a silent sigh of relief she exited the building just to be run into.

"I'm sorry ma'am" A young boy said as he put something in her pocket before running off. She continued as if nothing happened, after glaring after the boy she went into a restaurants restroom and found the something to be a note, an address was written on it. She went out of the restroom, got a place well hidden in the restaurant, ordered a meal still not sure if she'd go to the address or not.

NCIS 

"Its her" Ziva said angrily, she now recognized the woman "she murdered my father"  
"Ziva David, stop it" Leon Vance said as she stepped in between both girls. "Your father was dead, my wife wasn't. There were nothing she could have done for your father."  
"She chose to save your wife, they said she was dead too, but she got her back to life, its her fault my father is dead"

Flashback

"I'm sorry, your father is dead" Angel said to the Agent who demanded her to keep working on him. Angel carefully brushed the grieving woman away, she ducked as the woman tried to hit her.  
"Ziver don't" A man said as he hurried to bring the woman away.  
"Both are dead" Elena, Angel's friend said. Somehow Angel couldn't let the other victim go till she herself had seen it. Sighing sadly her fingers brushed over her neck, something there made her jump into action.  
"I need help here, she's not gone yet, she got a very weak pulse." After those words they got into the ambulance, without remembering to let the victims husband know there were still a chance.

Hours later

"There you are" Angel smiled relieved to find the man she was looking for.  
"I'm sorry but how the hell can you smile at me? I just lost my wife, what the hell do you want" He close to yelled at her.  
"Wait, what? Mr Vance?" She asked, getting slightly confused, she had seen him earlier, she was sure it was him.  
"Director, listen to her" Angel couldn't help but smile at the newcomer, if they only knew. "Yes Angel, this is Leon Vance. You got her back, I can tell by the look in your eyes"  
"Got who back?" Leon couldn't help but getting hope in his heart, he had been told his wife was dead, wishing she wasn't he had to stay and hear what this woman, this doctor, had to say.  
"Your wife Mr Vance, she's not yet out of the woods, but she is breathing on her own."  
"I don't understand, the other woman told me she was dead" Leon said, looking around himself, he had to call his children, he had to see his wife, for 5 horrible hours he had mourned for her, not managing to get himself to contact his children.  
"Elena told you she was dead?" Angel swore "I told her to wait"

End of flashback

Angel had backed away, she stood close to the elevator, yet not seen, somehow they had managed to keep Agent David away from her. Suddenly she was awaken from her flashback, ready to see her husband trying to walk to the desk area.  
"Give it a rest David, she saved Jackie Vance, your father was dead when she got there. Don't blame your fathers death on my wife" Tony said from where he now stood between the elevator and the desk area.  
"You married her?" Ziva almost shouted.  
"You're married?" Abby's voice was heard.  
"Can all just shut the fuck up and get me a chair" Angel's voice was heard as she appeared behind Tony, arms wrapping around him as his knees gave in. "You stubborn fool" she scowled.  
"You do not tell me what to do" Ziva approached them, Leon got up and stood himself between Ziva and Angel.  
"David, my office, NOW" Leon Vance almost shouted as he got his eyes locked in hers. Abby grabbed a hold of Tony's left arm and slung it over her shoulders, helping Angel to support her husband.  
"Let's take him down to my lab" Abby said. 

_**NCIS**_

"Thank you for coming in on such short notice Ms Alexander" A man said as he let her inside. The second he closed the door she looked up at him.

"Do you know how dangerous this is? You are screwing with 15 months of undercover work." To say that she was pissed was an understatement.  
"Alexandra, we are pulling you out" A voice behind her said.  
"Why the hell would you do such a thing?" She asked angrily.  
"Someone's been doing researches on you Lexi."  
"Fornell?" Alexandra asked as a shadow appeared in the room.  
"Lexi, I'm not risking you. We're going to NCIS to speak with Director Leon Vance." Fornell said.  
"NCIS, I'd rather not..." Alexandra turned towards the window.  
"He's either at the hospital or at home, and if you end up meeting him his wife is with him." Fornell said softly.  
"Hospital, what the hell happened?" She asked worried, yet not looking at him.  
"Its need to know..." Fornell said. "You just need to know that he'll be okay."  
"Great..." Alexandra sighed as she turned back to look at Fornell. "She doesn't know does she?"  
"She will, when she sees you, even I knew from the first glance." 

_**NCIS**_

"What the hell are you doing Ziva" Leon Vance shouted at Ziva the second he closed his door.  
"That woman" Ziva said between gritted teeth.  
"That woman saved my wife, she did all she could for your father" He said.  
"She did not" Ziva said as Jackie Vance stepped out of the shadows of in the office.  
"Your father was shot through his heart, I wasn't. They had given up on me, Angelica hadn't. She saw a spark of life in me, she did what she could for your father." Jackie said.  
"You are alive, he is not, how is that fair?" Ziva asked, almost leaving Jackie speechless.  
"Life isn't fair, if you ever considered Angel's husband a friend of yours..." Jackie began but was interrupted by the flash of Ziva's eyes. "Yes Angelica's married to Anthony DiNozzo and No there's nothing you can say or do to even make her think of leaving him."  
"Jackie" Leon said surprised.

"That's the problem, right? That's why you resent Angel, not cause she couldn't save your father but because she captured the heart of Anthony DiNozzo. He's been in love with Angel since he met her 5 years ago." Jackie finished and was rewarded by a slap to the face, or an almost slap seeing as Leon Vance knew what was going to happen and he stopped it.  
Facing Ziva, Leon looked her in the eyes "Go home, cool down, and figure out if you want to stay here or if its time you leave. You do NOT raise a hand against my wife." Ziva walked to the door "And Ziva" Leon said "You leave DiNozzo alone, with that I mean the entire DiNozzo family."

 _ **NCIS**_

In Abby's lab Abby was watching how the other girl slowly helped Tony to sit and then to lay down in her sofa. Abby took one step forward, holding out a blanket, she then backed away again when Angel had taken it. Abby watched, amazed at what she was seeing. Thoughts spun around in her head, she knew she and Tony had drifted apart, it saddened her. But that he was married, she had no idea. Still she couldn't deny how good it looked. Someone taking care of her friend, and him letting her. Angel then rose and walked over to Abby, motioning her to step out of the room. Both girls got outside of the room, still hearing if Tony needed them, yet able to speak lowly to not disturb him.  
"So what do you want to know?" Angel asked.

"You're little Jennifer's mom? How long have you been married, did he get to adopt her? Is the father out of the picture for real? How's Tony really doing?" Abby asked.  
"Yeah Jenni's my daughter, Tony's been like a father to her since she was born, then her biological father tried taking her away from me and Tony. Sure me and Tone's was only friends for the first year, but then we begun to date." Angel smiled fondly at a memory that popped up. "The biological father is dead. Tony's going to be okay, just in so much pain at the moment, he's to do some counseling before he gets to get back to work." Angel added. And as Abby looked at the ring at her finger she remembered the missed question. "Ah we been married for 13 almost 14 months now 5 more days and its 14 months. We had a small service, Jay and Jackie was our witnesses, my adoptive parents were there as well." she finished.  
"Jackie as in Leon Vance's Jackie?" Abby almost gasped.  
"Yeah, she was under my care when she was shot in her home, I took over when they wanted to pronounce her dead, I saw this small glimmer of life in her and couldn't give it up." Angel said.

On the way to NCIS

"So, Alexandra Mackenzie" Fornell said as he drove closer to NCIS.  
"Yes Tobias Fornell" She said, leaning back, one eyebrow rose slightly.  
"Just cause he didn't believe it 5 years ago, doesn't mean he wont believe it now. You are the female him" Fornell said.  
"And people tell me I cant stop talking" She looked out through the window.  
"Deflecting wont work with me and Angel will see right through that as well." He tried to look at her as he drove into the garage in NICS. She just stepped out of the car and headed towards the elevator. Fornell reached for her shoulder. "Let's see what NCIS knows about our drug ring." Knowing that he'd get nothing out of her at that moment.

NCIS

"Angel, I don't think the pills will help at the moment" Tony admitted, Angel saw the puke on the floor, and two little tablets in it "I think I popped a stitch or two" he added painfully.

"You know what that means babe, I'm not taking the chance" Angel said softly, watching Tony blushed, Abby didn't quiet understand what they talked bout.  
"Abby, can you sit down in front of him, keep his mind occupied, I'm giving you a mild sedative along with something for the pain. They're gonna hook you up with an IV with painkilling when we get you home" Angel said softly.  
"Just stab me already" Tony said, noticeably agitated, obviously in pain and at the same time blushing. Sitting down, grabbing Tony's hand it finally dawned to her.

"Oh." Abby said "Congratulation Tony, you're human, you got nothing to be ashamed over."  
"Wait, wait" Tony said panicked, almost got up straight despite the pain as he felt the wipe his wife was wiping a spot to give him the shot on.  
"What about a movie night together? If you are up to it this weekend?" Abby said quickly, managing to distract Tony for the second Angel needed to inject the sedative and the pain medication. She waited for a few minutes as she gently caressed Tony's hip as Abby spoke about some movie they could watch.  
"I think he's out cold" Abby said after a few minutes. They turned him carefully and Angel checked the stitches, unfortunately he had popped two stitches.


	4. Chapter 4

Soapcat3372: Thank you :)  
DS2010: Thank you, glad you liked it :)  
Spacekitten2700: Thank you :)  
Shawn1968: Thank you :) And dont worry, if things works out better for you, I wouldnt mind the help when you can :)

And if there should be a beta out there that got time for this story, I'd gladly take the help :)

Chapter 4

NCIS

"So if I'm understanding this correctly" Alexandra said where she stood in front of the Director of NCIS. "You failed 10 years ago, now they tried to get back at you by taking your children, and when Agent DiNozzo protected them, could've lost his life, they then decided to get back at him by going after me. Great, just great, lovely" She muttered as she went to the window.  
"Is there any relation between you and DiNozzo?" Vance asked.  
"Yes" Fornell said at the same time as Alexandra shouted "NO"

"Why even deny it Lexi, according to your birth certificate..." Fornell silenced as Alexandra turned and stared into his eyes with the coldest look he ever seen in her eyes.  
"Guys" Vance said at the same time as Gibbs entered the office.  
"Jethro, Alexandra, Alexandra this is Jethro. Say hello Jethro" Fornell said as Gibbs just stopped and as he looked into Alexandra's eyes.  
"Hello Jethro" Gibbs smirked before reaching his hand out to Alexandra "We met before Alexia" his smile was soft.  
"Yeah, I don't know, he refused to talk to me. You both saved my life"  
"Let me talk to him this time. The timing is a bit off though." Gibbs said.  
"So there is a relation between Agent Mackenzie and DiNozzo?" Vance said from his chair, they had forgotten he was there, Fornell had left the office for a while.

NCIS

After Abby contacted Ducky, he restitched the part of the wound, they then brought Tony home.  
"He is so damn stubborn" Angel said as she closed the door after letting Ducky and Abby into the apartment. "Thank you for bringing the doctor Abby."  
"Don't you worry my dear" Ducky said and Abby nodded.  
"He didn't even stay at the hospital for 2 weeks, he signed himself out after 10 days, I'm glad Brad caught up to me with the meds in case he'd need an injection." Angel sighed.

"He needs to be surrounded by people he loves, that loves him. Hospitals scares him worse then that needle did" Abby said as she now stood in the door to the room, watching Tony sleep.  
"You really do know him" Angel smiled "How come you guys drifted apart? He had no one from his side at the wedding, and I haven't seen any of his friends since before we got married" she looked away.  
"Wasn't your fault Angel" Abby said, she, Ducky and Angel went into the kitchen. "Where's is mini you?"  
"My sister got her for the weekend" Angel said, not answering on the blame part. "Coffee or tea anyone?" Angel added, her back against the others as she turned on the tea water and loaded the coffee machine.  
"Angelica" Ducky said "Anthony is one very private person and unfortunately we've not shown him that we are not to busy to sit down for a while." he sighed "It's been a while since..." he was interrupted by a knock on the door. Abby was at the door before Angel.  
"Where's Angel?" Jay asked as he stood in the door.  
"You are Jay, right?" Abby asked first  
"In flesh" He smiled as Abby stepped out of the way.  
"Angel's in the kitchen blaming herself for us not being close to Tony anymore" Abby sighed as she locked the door.  
"Angelica G DiNozzo" Jay sighed as he stood himself in the door. "What have we said about taking blame which is others?"

 **About 2 months later**

"I don't know" Tony said.  
"A simple DNA test would give the answer. She didn't grow up with him. She's more like you then you know" Angel said.  
"I thought she was just after money or something" Tony shook his head. He was healed and ready to go back on light dutie. "She never came back"

"She's working with Fornell, has been for 4 years now."  
"He better keep her alive" Tony said protectively even without knowing it.  
A knock on the door got Tony to go and check it, Angel went into the kitchen.  
Tony drew a deep breath as he looked through the door eye and then opened the door to find Gibbs and Alexandra standing there. The last named looked like she was in a 'flight' mood.  
"Come in" Tony moved out of the way as Alexandra and Gibbs walked in.  
"Abby did a test" Gibbs said and gave Tony a few papers.  
Looking at the paper Tony sat down and began to read. "I should have known" He said as he finished reading.  
"Yeah you should have" Angel said from where she stood with a cup of coffee. "She's the female you. I knew from the second she passed me on the way out of NCIS 2 months ago. Jethro, coffee?"  
"Yeah thanks" Gibbs said as he walked into the kitchen after Angel. Leaving Tony and Alexandra alone.  
"You know" Alexandra began "I never met the man, she left him while she was expecting me. 4 years and then she grew tired, leaving me at the hospital, 4 years old. Apparently she went back to him and got married, she just couldn't be bothered to bring me with her."  
"I'm sorry you had such a shitty life, and I didn't make it any easier. I had two ex wives of his showing up with a child each claiming part of the money they thought he had as he died. And then you came with 'I think I'm your sister'" Tony sighed.  
"Yeah I know, I've come a long way though, just family is something I always lacked" She looked out through the window. "I thought getting pregnant would give me what I lacked, but it just made the longing grow more"  
"You wanted a family for your child as well" He smiled softly at her "Ever since Jenni was born, I know I'm not biologically her father but she's the world to me. It always saddened me that I didn't have a uncle or a aunt for her, sure we got Angel's adoptive family but still..."

In the kitchen Angel looked at Gibbs, she felt as if he was avoiding her for some reason, and it hurt her. For some reason she wanted him to be a comforting part in her life, it was silly really he's her husbands boss not her father...  
"You still haven't found them have you?" Gibbs asked, still not looking at her.

"No, I just don't know where to look. And I cant ask Tones to on work time look for them for me. I got my adoptive family but I still cant help to feel like a part of me is lost." Angel said, looking at his back.  
"I know the feeling" He said with a deep sigh, thinking back at the family he lost, his wife and daughters. He wish he at least had a chance to bury them all...

As Gibbs left Angel joined Alexandra and Tony in the living room.  
"So you got a child?" Angel asked as she settled on the other side of Tony.  
"Alexander D Mackenzie" Alexandra smiled as she picked up her phone and showed a picture.  
"My God" Angel said shocked "Give me two seconds" she said as Tony grabbed her arm, worried at her reaction, not yet seeing the picture. She went to the bookcase and picked out an album which she opened and put at the middle of the table.  
"That's Tone's at the age of 4. Babe look at her phone." Tony looked at the table and back to the phone in his hand and then back to the table again. It was as if someone had taken a picture of the same child. The child on the photo in the phone, smiling back at the one who took the photo, while cuddling safely in his mothers arms... it could have been himself in that age.  
"Wow" Was all Tony got out of his mouth.  
"Now I know where the genes comes from" Alexandra touched the photo on the table.  
"If you don't mind me asking..." Angel said carefully, Alexandra just shook her head.  
"He died 4 and a half year ago, around the time Gibbs and Tony saved me. I was pregnant in week 20, barely showing... he died in the shooting... they managed to bring me and my unborn child back to life... but Marc... Marcus Mackenzie died." Alexandra wiped a tear.  
"Jenni's on her way home, if you want to say hi to your niece" Angel said as she touched Alexandra's hand. The words brought a smile on Alexandra's face.  
"Tobias and his fiancee Becka's is caring for Alex, I apparently got out of work, 15 months of undercover, I'm amazed that Alex still remembers me" Alexandra said.  
"Tell Fornell to bring him here" Angel said.  
"Wait, what Fornell, Tobias Fornell FBI Fornell?" Tony asked.  
"You are just as quick as me" Alexandra began to laugh. "Sorry, back when me and Tobias figured out who my father was and that I had a brother, I had the same reaction." She then added a bit calmer "Fornell brought me in after Marc died. He's been more of a father to be then anyone else... Bouncing from foster home to foster home did its tool, took him from age 18 to age 26 when I lost... for me to open up to him..."

A few hours later, when little Alexander had been in his mom's arms, sleeping for an hour, Fornell decided to leave, bringing his fiancee with him, leaving mother and son in the care of the child's uncle and wife.

Angel got out of Jenni's room and walked over to Alexandra. "She's out like a light. You can put Alex in the couch, you'll see him from the kitchen." Angel reassured her.  
After placing her child in the couch she walked after Angel. The both stood silently in the kitchen for a while till Angel asked almost timid "How does it feel?"  
"I've still not grasped all. I knew I had a brother but I thought he hated me. You know, its not impossible to find yours either... to find out about your biological family." Alexandra smiled at her.  
"I'm sure Tony can do just what Gibbs and Abby did for me." she added.  
 _ **  
2 months later**_

"You sure?" He asked  
"Positive, I had them recheck" Tony said "So what you gonna do?"  
"She's your wife, how's she react? I cant just go and say 'hey I'm your father, your husband had some DNA checked'"  
"You're my father?" Angel's voice was heard, Tony walked up to her, gently touching her face.  
"I did as you asked, sent the DNA, told them to check wherever they could, they called me up, i even watched as they did it."  
"Are you sure?" Angel asked hesitatingly. "Don't get me wrong Jethro, I wouldn't mind you being my father, but for some years I been looking... twice I been told my parents been found just to be finding out they weren't..." She looked away.  
"Give me two hours and I'll show you how I know." Gibbs said.

 _ **NCIS**_

"You sure?" Alexandra asked, she had Alexander on her hip as she entered Fornell's home.  
"Positive." Fornell smiled, he reached his arms out to the 4 year old who threw himself from his mom and into Fornell's arms.  
"Gwamps" he said as he hugged Fornell.  
"Love you little man" Fornell smiled.  
"So my brother is married to his boss's daughter" Alexandra grinned "My brother, you know how much I love saying that?"  
"I know honey" Fornell said softly, fatherly as he carried Alexander into the living room, knowing that Alexandra would follow. "No matter what, know that you will always be my family Lexi, I don't care of people say, you are my daughter, my oldest daughter."

NCIS

"McGee, do your computer doere do" Gibbs said as they stood in the bullpen. He mentioned a name first, which McGee typed in. Angel was brought to silence.  
"That is your grandmother, my mother." He said softly and then pointed to another picture that McGee brought up "And that... that is Shannon, my first wife and your mother." he looked away a second as emotions grasped him.  
"How do you know?" Angel asked.  
"Kelly had a 5 years older sister who was kidnapped before Kelly was born. She was presumed to be dead, but never found. When they rechecked your DNA, as you asked us to do, we got a match for my missing daughter."


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to everyone who's reviewing and Reading :) This is probably the last time you see Ziva in this story.

Enjoy

Chapter 5

"Are you sure?" Doubtfulness shining through.  
"Yeah, positive." Regrets showing.  
"Tell me they got him out of there, please" She was begging.  
"He's safe, they all are, in protective custody, that's mainly why we need to have you here." He said as he sensed she had come around.  
"You sure they're all safe?" She looked him in the eye for the first time since they ordered her here.  
"I know we've not known each other that long, but now I know the truth" He said, taking her hands. "You are my sister, I wouldn't lie to you. Alexander's gonna be safe with Angel and Jenni, along with directors children. We are keeping them all here, I'll go out there myself it it'll lure those bastards out."  
"Tony, its me they're after" She looked at him.  
"They're not having you, don't you even think about it." Tony brought her close. "Whoever they are, I got a bad feeling about it, please"  
"They got a week"  
"Thank you Alexandra." He said as he lead her around the corner.

"So if I'm understanding this correctly" Gibbs said where he sat leaning back in his chair "FBI's letting us loan one of their finest, cause you pulled her out of the job before it was finished"  
"Jethro, protective details doesn't work if she isn't here working for you, she'd just bolt to not have everyone she loves in harms way." Fornell said a bit impatient.  
"So you want her here for us to baby sit her?" Gibbs said, hiding a grin.  
"Damn it Jethro, just protect her, you know how Lexi works!" Fornell exclaimed.  
"Boss, still playing me" Tony said as he and Alexandra came into the bullpen. A smile on his face, eyes glittering as he turned to his sister "So they gonna have us babysit you?" He didn't miss the slight terror in Fornell's eyes as he voice those words.  
"Tobi, haven't I told you" Alexandra sighed "I don't need a BABY SITTER" she shouted and then added "But I don't mind working with my brother for a while, so when do I start?" The grin in her face was the mirror image of Tony's in that moment.

NCIS

"Mr Zytes, that's your precious Mackenzie" Jordan said as he put the paper down in front of his boss.  
"I know Jordan, I knew all along." Zytes said.  
"Why did you let her fool you?" Jordan said and was rewarded with a slap over his face.  
"She didn't, she's my daughter, don't you speak lowly about her" He spoke angrily.

"Her father is that fed, Fornell?" Jordan replied as he backed somewhat.  
"I know what's been said and I know what's true of it, go find out where they are"

NCIS

"People" Fornell said loudly, silencing everyone. "Jethro" he nodded at Gibbs.

"For now, we have Agent Mackenzie with us, she is no probie Agent." Gibbs said.

"That title still belongs to McProbie" Tony grinned, and as Gibbs was about to slap the back of his head Alexandra grabbed his arm and pushed him away. "Calm down Alexia" Tony said softly with a smile.  
"He needs them to stay grounded" Angel's teasing voice was heard.  
"Who's side are you on, wife?" Tony complained, his eyes sparking, his arms now around his sister, as if to assure her, all was fine.  
"My dad's of course" Angel said, and to that, Alexandra just couldn't help but laugh, she knew that Angel wouldn't let anything happen to Tony, no one, not even her father would stop her from protecting the man she loved, that much she knew about the other woman.

 _ **A week later**_

"Tobias where is he?" Alexandra said, standing straight in front of him.  
"I promised him Lexi. I promised to keep you safe" Fornell answered, trying to keep her where they were.  
"I just found him, Tobias, I cant lose him." Alexandra looked at him with sadness and fear in her eyes.  
"It's supposed to be safe there now, he'll be back before you know it."  
"If its safe, why cant I get there?"

15 minutes later

"Tony" Alexandra shouted as she ran forward, elbowed someone in the face to get them of her brother. "Wake up, you gotta be okay, please! I just found you" she whispered, trying to make him wake up.

"Alexia, he's wearing a vest, check the vest and check if there's any blood else where on him" Gibbs voice came into her ear.  
"You are one easy chick to read" A voice came way closer then Alexandra wished.  
"You never knew who I were back then Jordan." Alexandra replied as she discreetly moved so she was facing the newcomer and protected her brother if it came to that. She quickly moved her gun and placed it in her brother's hands and went to get the gun at her ankle.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Another voice, even worse then the first one.

"Mr Zytes" Alexandra said.

"I like you better gunless. You disappointed me Alexandra Mackenzie" Mr Zytes said.

"DROP THE GUN" Gibbs voice was heard much closer now.

"You think I care?" Alexandra said angrily. A shot was fired, Alexandra grimaced but kept sitting where she did. She saw Zytes and Jordan come closer when suddenly her brother made a movement, and shot at the threat. Zytes grimaced and pulled out of the place, Gibbs and backup running after as Fornell ran towards Alexandra and Tony.  
"You okay Lexi?" He asked worried. She was checking Tony out, he was out cold.  
"I was hit, not sure where though. Tony shot at them, how the hell could he do that while he's out cold?" She got up, to let the ambulance men check her brother out as they came running.  
A few meters away her legs suddenly gave in and Fornell managed to catch her before she hit the ground.  
"I need help here"

NCIS

Tony woke up in a hospital bed, suddenly remembering what happened.  
"You okay?" Gibbs asked from where he stood, watching his agent.  
"Yeah, I sensed danger, I remember hearing voices, I didn't hurt anyone did I? I know I pulled the trigger" Tony said, sitting up.  
"You probably saved your sisters life, she's going to be okay." Gibbs said.

"Okay? What the hell happened? Don't tell me Fornell let her come to the place? He promised me" Tony swung his legs out of the bed, leaving the room, Gibbs tightly behind him, swearing silently at himself.  
"What the hell happened?" in a second Tony had Fornell against the wall.  
"Tony, DINOZZO STAND DOWN" Gibbs shouted.  
"WHAT. HAPPENED?" Tony growled, not letting go.

"Babe" Angel walked up beside them, her hand gently on Tony's "let him go. Think of Alex, Tobias is the only father she ever known, you really think he'd put her in harms way?"  
"I'm not your biological father" Fornell said "Non the less, she is my daughter, when I find out who failed protocol..." Fornell looked away at the end of his words.

Everyone was silent till the doctor came and showed them to Alexandra's room. 

A month later

"Where are we on the case?" Vance asked.  
"He's been following Alexandra for years, so he knew who she was even before she went undercover." Gibbs said, and it bothered him, knowing that what he said was truth.  
"Fornell called earlier, saying he had move information on Zytes and Jordan. They are heading here at the moment." Gibbs added. Something caught Gibbs attention, he listened but couldn't make out the noises through the closed door.  
"Ziva's back" Vance sighed, with his toothpick in mouth.  
"What's her deal with my daughter?" Gibbs asked. "Still a bit difficult to grasp, she's my daughter."

"Yeah, but she is a lot like you" Vance smiled "Angelica managed to save my wife, but Ziva's father was dead. But Jackie thinks there's more behind it" Vance answered.  
"As what?" Gibbs asked, somehow already knowing the answer, he had seen the looks from Ziva, but he was sure, at some part Tony had given Ziva those looks too.  
"Jackie thinks Ziva's in love with Tony, and resents the woman for capturing DiNozzo first."

Noises outside and downstairs got louder and got both Gibbs and Vance to exit the office. 

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON HERE?" Gibbs shouted as he came down the stairs from Directors office, he had tried to make his voice heard a few times, but couldn't break through the argument downstairs.

"Its her or me" Ziva said, eyes burning on Angel.  
"You do not get to make those demands Agent David" Angel said in a hard voice.  
"You don't tell me what to do or not to do." Ziva said eyes burning against Angel's.  
"Neither do you" Angel said "you don't force dad or Tony to chose between their colleague or me. I'm Tony's wife and you don't see me telling him to stop talking to you. Your father was dead I couldn't do a squat for him." Angel drew a deep breath and added "and whatever you thought Tony felt for you, get over it."

Tony quickly pushed Angel behind herself as Ziva launched forward but to his surprise another body got in between himself and Ziva.  
"Ziva, don't. You know you'll regret it" It was McGee.  
"Tony, take Angel out of here for a while" Gibbs said. Not willing to risk harm on his daughter, he did not trust Ziva, specially not after Angel pushed the right buttons.  
"Agent David" Vance said and nodded up the stairs.  
Once upstairs Vance looked her in the eyes "This cant go on, I've been easy on you, I know you only had your father, he was a friend of mine. This have gone to far Ziva, first you almost hit my wife and now you almost attacked DiNozzo's wife. You need to make a choice, if you are to stay here you'll have to control your emotions. This can't go on." He stood and watched as she left the office.

NCIS

"Angel, did you have to goad her?" Tony said frustrated. Angel threw her arms in the air, back against him.  
"What the hell should I have said? Yeah he did love you at one point, but you showed him nothing, and then we both opened our eyes for each other, I'd appreciate if you don't screw it up for us" Angel almost yelled. Those words got Tony to calm down somewhat, he grabbed his wife by her shoulders, turned her towards himself, put both hands on her face and kissed her.

What they didn't know was that Ziva passed them and went into a room where Gibbs stood. He didn't side with her and she was pissed of and hurt at what she had witnessed.  
"You don't get it do you Ziver... I'd never chose one that forces me to chose over another... that's why i left you in Israel and that's why I'm leave you now." Gibbs said tiredly and sadly before he turned around and left the room, closing the door after himself.

"I quit" Ziva said to Vance, threw her stuff on his desk and left.

NCIS

"Hi" Alexandra said as she came face to face with Ziva David, just to be pushed to the side as the woman left. "Um okay?" Alexandra looked at the guard that let her pass.  
"Drama upstairs."  
"Oh do tell" Alexandra tipped her head to the right, ever so slightly.  
"The woman that just left, that's Ziva David, she quit, almost attacked Angel DiNozzo"  
"She did WHAT?" Alexandra almost sounded aggressive.  
"Calm down Alexia" Gibbs said as he materialized in front of her. "I'm guessing you heard about upstairs."

"Are they okay?"  
"Tony protected his wife and McGee protected them both" Gibbs smiled at Alexandra.  
"He's a good friend." She smiled back.

Back with Angel and Tony, Tony and Angel broke apart and Tony said "You got nothing to be jealous or afraid of. I love you and our daughter, nothing can change that. She's mine by the law but she's been mine since she was born. I love you Angelica"

NCIS a while later

"You kidding me? What the hell Ziva, first you accuse Tony, attacking him for killing Rivkin and now that he finally finds love you attack her?" Abby shouted as she was held back by Alexandra.  
"Calm down Abby, go over to the others. I'll handle this"

Abby walked over to Tony and Alexander, she knelt in front of the child, watching Tony for a second, looking at his arm which was still in a sling.  
"I'm fine Abby" Tony said, looking at his sister having a heated conversation with his ex partner.  
"You were shot at, again" Abby said, trying to keep her voice and emotions light for the child's sake.  
"At least it wasn't a crossbow this time." Tony replied. Suddenly Alexandra turned and met his eyes, she smiled softly, nodding briefly.

"Know one thing Ms David" Alexandra said as she turned her head back to look at Ziva "If anything would happen to anyone in my family, my brother, his wife, her father, their child, or mine... I will hunt you down like an animal. I've been alone since I was 4 years old, I finally found my brother, you are not taking my family away from me" She almost growled as she again turned away and walked to the waiting party, embracing her son and walking of with Tony and the others.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you guys for reviewing and/or Reading :)

Enjoy

Chapter 6

"Where the hell is Jay?" Angel asked, her thoughts got interrupted as she heard a scream, running forward she saw her husband on the floor, paramedics trying to help him. She made a run forward, just as Alexandra stopped her.

"Stay here Angel, please, trust me" Alexandra said and walked over to her brother.

"Tony, DiNozzo, stand down, let them help you" Gibbs voice was sharp yet very soft from where he stood, watching his wounded agent trying to fight of the helping hands.  
"Not again" he tried to clutch at the object piercing him, but his arms were held down. Gibbs nodded appreciative at Alexandra as she walked over to them, they let her through directly.

"Big brother" Alexandra said softly as she sat down beside him, grabbing a hold of his right arm, gently holding him close. "Shh, let them help you"

"Not again" he whimpered, not noticing his sister by his side, he felt calmed but still he hadn't. reacted on her being close.  
"I think its safe for you guys to start working" Alexandra said as she gently stroke her hand over his hair and face, finally getting him to look at her. "Nuhu, none of that now, big bro." she said, seeing the look in his eyes as he realized she saw him in that state. "We gonna let them do their job?" she smiled softly at him. 

NCIS

"He's okay?" Angel asked as she found Alexandra outside the room, they were at the hospital, a few hours had passed and Tony was now in a room, recovering from surgery to get the object out of him.

"Yeah, they managed to get the object out without any issue. Have this happened before?" Alexandra looked up at her sister in law.  
"Was a rescue mission. It's need to know, and at the moment I think you need to know" Angel said, nodding at a room not far from where they stood. "Dad. Watch over him"

Alexandra looked up and found Gibbs looking back at her. "I'll have someone get you girls if he wakes up. Director approved it Angel. Fornell's gonna come get you in a while Alexia, there's a breakthrough in the case. Jay Simmons been found, battered and bruised, but alive. Fornell will fill us all in when he gets here." Alexandra's eyes glazed, worry not well hidden. 

NCIS

"So he saved the directors children and was pulled out of the chopper?" Alexandra asked.  
"Yeah, two held him while a third beat him with different objects" Angel looked away "I were to far away to help him. He thought I had left. We fought our way towards him, I came close to be taken down by a crossbow I think. Tones threw himself between me and the arrow. The other two bolted from the place, Jay shot the shooter." She silenced for a little while, drying her tears. Alexandra squeezed her arm gently.

"Was he conscious when you got to him?" Alexandra asked quietly.

"You came back" She looked at Alexandra "that was his first words, he then grabbed the arrow and ripped it out of his stomach." Angel looked away again. "He fainted in my arms, I placed him against a wall, I needed to be sure that the danger were really gone. I had no means to protect myself with. I should have known Jay was close though" She smiled.  
"Jay Simmons?" Alexandra asked and smiled as Angel nodded. "He's one overprotective bastard" she laughed. "He's worse then Tobi. And much better looking" she grinned.

"Alexia! He is like 20 years older then you!" Angel gaped.  
"12 and a half, and my brother is 8 years older then you. Age is just a number" Alexandra put her tongue out at Angel who just began to laugh. "Don't tell him though, he don't know." she said then softly. "What happened after that?"  
"Tony being Tony, couldn't wait till we got to a hospital, a piece of the arrow was still in him." Angel said. Alexandra grimaced "Ouch."  
"Yeah, I got it out while dad held him. Slightly after that Tones introduced me as his wife." She smile softly.

"He decided to go work shit loads of time to early?" Alexandra asked.

"He decided to decline pain meds and tried to get himself out of the hospital way to early." Angel shook her head.

"We really are the same" Alexandra muttered quietly.

"What do you mean?" Angel asked.

"Huh?" Alexandra asked, not aware that she had spoken anything loudly. "Nothing."  
"You been hospitalized and tried a DiNozzo?" Angel asked, putting a hand on her chin, to make her look at her.  
"Tried?" Fornell stood in the door. "I found her bleeding in her apartment, after putting out a bolo on her."  
"Tobi, shush" Alexandra looked up at her father figure.

"Don't you shush me. You scared the living daylight out of me." Fornell had his hands on her shoulders.

"Must be the DiNozzo gene." Angel said.

"Is Jay okay?" Alexandra asked worriedly.

"He's hospitalized, against his will. He's been tortured" Fornell saw the haunted look in Alexandra's eyes and reached his hands out to her, touching her hands softly, bringing her close. "Don't let him chase you away. He need's his friend, his much younger friend." he hinted as he still had her in his embrace.

"12 years is nothing" Alexandra backed slightly.  
"You know what he feels for you?" Fornell asked softly and carefully.  
"I've known for a while, not sure how to act on it, he's worse then a clam." Alexandra confessed. "He helped me after I lost Marc, he's always been there and yet I never realized my feelings for him, or his for me. I love him too."

"Then go be there for him, and don't let him scare you away." Fornell said and watched his daughter walk out of the room, leaving Angel and Fornell alone.

"I never saw this one coming" Angel said.

"I saw it coming, but I never thought either of them would act on it. He's good for him, and she for him." Fornell said. "Jethro told me Tony's still sleeping but that you could come sit with him. Jenni is with Alexander and my fiancee."

NCIS

"Agent Alexandra Mackenzie, FBI. How is Agent Simmons?" Alexandra asked as she met a nurse.

"Stubborn" The nurse, who's name tag said 'Christine', sighed. "He ripped out the IV as soon as he came to, thankfully he let the catheter be so far"

"Jay being stubborn, what else is new" Alexandra smiled at the nurse.

"He's banned us all from his room, I'm grateful he don't got his gun, cause he threatened to use it" Christine said.

"I'll talk to him, I'm guessing you know what he been through?" Alexandra said, to that Christine looked away with a nod. "I'll use the call button, larm thingy when we need help, or when he's ready to get the IV back."  
"I'll tell Sandra, my shift ends now." Christine smiled at her "Take care of your man" she then left Alexandra standing there, wondering how the hell everyone seemed to see what she felt for Jay, even before she herself knew it.

NCIS 

Tony started to wake up, Angel sat down beside him, taking his hand.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" Angel asked.  
"Better, I think. Where's Alexia? I remember her being there?" Tony asked, worry showing. "Don't tell me she's hurt again, not cause of me."  
"Whoa, where did this come from, no no babe, she's okay, she is where she need to be at the moment... You know my mentor Jay Simmons?" Angel said, watching him relax again.  
"He was there when you guys rescued me. He's the one you trying to reach, right?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, that's him. His full name is Jacob Simmons, I only know one person that calls him Jacob from time to time... and that's Alexia." Angel said.  
"So you finally got contact with him?" Tony asked, sipping on the water she reached to him. "Thank you." he said as he was satisfied.

"Jay was kidnapped, tortured." Angel looked away.

"Shit, he gonna be okay?" Tony said.  
"In time. Alexia's with him." Angel said.

"Ah she finally confessed" Tony smiled tiredly at his wife.

"You knew?" Angel said surprised.

"We came across a picture and she got this look in her eyes, she mentioned he's older then her by 12 years. I just told her, when it comes to love, it looks with the heart, age is just a number." Tony finished, leaning against his wife's hand, she carefully laid her head down on his shoulder.

NCIS 

"I told you all to leave me the fuck alone" A glass hit the wall just beside Alexandra, Jay's frustrated and angry voice didn't shock or scare her, the glass though, it did.  
"Jay, I'm here cause I care" Alexandra said softly as she carefully moved closer to him.  
"I'm not a charity case" Jay said, his eyes not meeting hers.

"Since when do I show up out of pitty?" Alexandra asked, frustration just barely hidden. "Let me help you, like you..."

"Leave me the fuck alone, I don't need your help" he shouted, pressing himself back at the bed.

"You stubborn bastard, let me help you" Alexandra almost shouted back at Jay, so very frustrated.

"I don't need, nor do I want your help" he said between gritting teeth. Alexandra back away, hurt written over her face. She moved over to the door. "Alexia... I'm sorry, please" Jay sighed as he reached for her, a low moan out of pain made Alexandra turn around, just in time to catch him as his legs buckled as he had stood himself and trying to walk after her.  
"You stubborn fool." She began angrily till she met his eyes "Hey, hey Jay, breathe, squeeze my hand." she held him close, watching him fighting to hide the pain, she slammed her hand against the call button before wrapping her arms tightly around him, holding his weight up, still very careful with all the wounds still hidden under his hospital clothes.  
"Bed rest means staying in bed Agent Simmons." A nurse said as she appeared in the doorway, resetting the call button thingy before she quickly grabbed a hold of Jay's left arm, together with Alexandra they got him back in bed and the nurse got the IV back in his arm, not without complains from him, but a look from Alexandra silenced him. Another nurse came with a broom and cleaned up the glass.

Alexandra sat on the edge of the bed, watching Jay in silence for a while. She waited for the painmeds that the nurse had given him, to kick in.

"You know I don't respond very well to these kind of pain meds 'lexia" Jay broke the silence.

"I'd rather have you sing to me then have you in silent pain Jay." Alexandra said with a soft smile.

"Oh come on, I don't sing." Jay made no move to get up or even sit up, but he finally looked up at her.  
"You do sing, in the shower and..." she silenced as a blush rose over her cheeks.  
"Do tell, when did you try to get a sneak peak of me in the shower?" Jay grinned at her, oh yeah, Jay on morphine, Alexandra knew she was in for a truthful and a very amusing conversation, she had to hurry before he fell asleep though.  
"You know how I feel about you Jacob, don't you?" She asked softly.  
"I lov... We talked about you trying to sneak peak on me 'lexia" Jay said, cursing the morphine, looking away from her.

"Jacob Simmons, don't you hide from me. The age is no issue here. I love you Jacob" Alexandra said, when she got no answer she rose, to leave, she hadn't meant for the conversation to lead that way, not directly at least... now she just prayed the morphine would make him not remember the conversation.  
"Don't leave Alexia, please" Jay said suddenly, reaching after her, he looked so tired out of sudden. She was at his side in an instance, sitting down, grabbing his hand.

"Shh, don't worry sweetie, I'm here" she said, he leaned into her embrace, tears staining his face as he finally gave into sleep, still not saying these three important words. Alexandra feared she had been to late, still she couldn't leave, she had promised him.


	7. Chapter 7

DS, yeah that seems to be DiNozzo way of reacting to hospitals hehe Glad you like Alexia and Jay and thank you :)  
bjq, thanks

To guest who mentioned my missuse of Word, thank you for pointing it out, I just changed it :)

And to everyone reading, thank you

Enjoy your reading :)

Chapter 7

"Have you heard anything from David?" Gibbs asked as he looked at Vance.

"Not since she resigned. How's Tony, and FBI's Simmons?" Vance asked.  
"Tony's not gonna be held at the hospital for more then a week, Jay's in for more" Gibbs looked away. "Zyte's men kidnapped him, for months we've been trying to reach him"  
"I'm sure he'll be okay. That man always bounces back somehow" Vance said.  
"Yeah... I hope you are right..." Gibbs sighed. "He refuses medical help."  
"Send that daughter of you at him" Vance chuckled softly "About your daughter, how's she and Alexandra getting along?" Vance asked. Gibbs chuckled.  
"They're getting along just fine." Gibbs smiled as the laughter ceased, it was a common knowledge that Angel managed to reason with people. "Jenni and Alex loves to play together, I hope everything stay the same after we've caught Andrew Zytes."

"What would you say if I'd offer Alexandra the opening in on team?" Vance said.  
"We got Bishop on trial. Sides if Fornell's even letting her go, I doubt having Tony and Alexia on the same team is a good idea. If they're still fighting him over having her on his team as she's seen as his daughter, then what would people say having the siblings on the same team?" Gibbs sighed.  
"I guessed you'd say that." Vance sighed.

"She'd be good, yeah, but I doubt she'd leave FBI while a certain person still is working there, as much as she loves to work with her brother, she's just as much FBI as Tony is NCIS."  
"Have Bishop been of any use?" Vance asked, changing the subject.  
"Yeah, she's the one who found Jay, and she found more information on Zytes" Fornell said as he stood in the door. "Alexia's with him Jethro"

"Alexia and Jay?" Gibbs asked, slightly surprised and Vance finally caught on.

"Isn't he much older then her?" Vance asked.

"12 years, age is just a number when it comes to love. If he makes her happy..." Fornell said, and then he looked at Vance "And Director, hands of my daughter. She'd never go NCIS."

NCIS

"How's he been?" Same nurse that had come and helped them earlier asked.  
"Fast asleep, slightly worried of and on" Alexandra answered, and just as she did Jay began to move worriedly in his sleep. She turned back to him, touching his cheek softly. "Shh, everything's okay Jacob, Alexandra's here, everything will be okay" she whispered, and watched as he went into a more calm sleep.

"I need to check his wounds, if you'd just step..." The nurse began. But the second Alexandra almost let go of Jay he shot up, crying out in pain, risking to do more harm to himself.

"Jay, Jacob listen to my voice, sweetie, I'm not leaving, if you want me to sit here with you as she checks your wounds, I wont leave, I'm here" She said, trying to reassure him as much as she could.

"Don't leave, I love you" He's grip on her arm was painful, but she wasn't going to let him know that. She gently got her arm out of his grip as she whispered "I love you too" she moved so she stood at the head of the bed, still holding her hand on his shoulder, so he'd know she was still there.  
"Do you want any more morphine before I start?" the nurse asked kindly.  
"I don't need it..." Jay began, feeling like a little child as he sighed, still feeling his heart race.  
Alexandra helped him sit up as the nurse carefully checked the wounds, some of them looking worse then the other, making Alexandra wonder what the hell he had gone through, and feeling so grateful to Agent Bishop who had found him.  
"I think I'd like that morphine now" Jay said, leaning against Alexandra, ash gray in his face. Alexandra wrapped her arms around him, carefully to not touch one of his many wounds.

Singing softly to him she felt him relax more and more, soon he began to sing along before falling asleep. She smiled for herself, he'd never sing and specially not that song, if it hadn't. been for the morphine.

'In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
Closer than I've ever felt before  
And I know, and you know  
There's no need for words right now'

She looked at him as he silenced, noticing that he was sleeping again. She laid her head down close to his chest, but not on it, afraid to cause him more pain. She fell at ease, now that she knew he loved her too...

A week later

"This is what we know about Andrew Zytes, head of Dynasty, so yeah that's a music industry, but the money laundry along with the drugs is what we been after. Oh and that's a picture of him" Fornell said to Gibbs and McGee as Alexandra and Tony came through the elevator "He is familiar somehow"  
"Why's there a picture of my... our father there?" Tony asked  
"Father?" Alexandra looked at Tony. "You telling me that THAT is our father?" she pointed at the screen.  
"Yeah, but I..." Tony began but was interrupted by Alexandra.

"That's Mr Andrew Zytes's money launderer and drug distributor, one of the most dangerous men I ever met. The bastard that hurt Jay." Alexandra said upset as they came up to Gibbs, McGee, Bishop and Fornell.  
"His name isn't Andrew Zytes, that is Anthony DiNozzo SR. And he's supposed to be dead and buried" Gibbs said.  
"Can you make the picture bigger, I want to see the man behind him" Tony said as he gently squeezed his sisters shoulder as he turned to the big screen.  
"Sure" McGee said as he sat down at his computer.  
"Is that your Jordan?" Tony asked Alexandra.  
"Jordan Ali, he's just as bad as Andrew... whatever his name is... you sure that's our father?" She didn't want to hear the answer really, to know that her biological father had hurt the man she loved.  
"I'm sorry Alexia, that's our father... I never knew... i thought he changed before he died..." Tony sighed.

"So, why the hell did he protect me? Sure he said he was disappointed and he shot me. But till my cover blew, or as you so kindly called it, till I was withdrawn from the case, he watched my every step, making sure none of his people could hurt me. And now he hurt the man I love" She sat down on the table, tears in her eyes, rolling down her cheeks.  
"He knew... he must have known since he saw you Alexia." Tony said as he wrapped one arm around her shoulder. He had been with her and seen Jay, he was sure he had gotten better during the week Tony himself had been hospitalized, but still seeing the pain in the man's face. He was glad his sister was there, he remembered the man from his wedding and back when he was injured himself, he had to shake his head to get rid of the pictures and calm down his heartbeats.

NCIS

"Agent Simmons, you need to eat, and take the pills" the nurse said.  
"I'm not hungry, I'll get something when Alexia's back, just leave me alone" Jay almost growled as he turned to his side, trying to hide the painful moan.

"Jay, that's no way to speak to the nice lady that holds the drugs that helps you heal."

"Belle, shut the hell up" Jay silenced as the pain increased.  
"What you think Mackenzie would've said if she saw you now? Let yourself heal so you can go home." Belle said softly. "Tim sends his best."

"What home?" Jay said heatedly, regretting it directly as the pain got the best of him "fuck" he cried out.

"Jacob Simmons, accept the help before I call Alexandra Mackenzie back here" Director of NCIS, Vance stood in the door. His words earned a glare from Jay.

"Will you let me help you now?" The nurse asked meekly. Jay rolled back onto his back, arm over his eyes, hiding the tears best he could. Holding out his arm to the nurse, hissing as he felt the needle pierce his skin, the pills lay forgotten in a little cup at the bedside table.

"Rest now." The nurse murmured before leaving the room quickly, after grabbing the little cup with the pills.

"I'll come back later, try to rest, heal." Belle said before gently squeezing his shoulder and then leaving the room, Vance followed her out. After the door closed she turned to Vance. "Do you got a way of getting Alexia here, quickly?" She asked.  
"She's likely to be here within 5 minutes, I promised her to send a message if she was needed." Vance smiled softly.

NCIS

Inside the room Jay cried, the floodgate had been opened. In the midst of a panic attack as well as the pain still overpowering him. He hated feeling so weak, wishing Alexandra was there, yet he was grateful she wasn't and then he was upset for feeling that way. The air felt too heavy, his chest constricted, he tried to reach for the call button but found a couple of arms instead. He found himself carefully lifted up into a couple of loving arms, a voice softly helping him through the panic attack.

"I'm here sweetheart, just follow my voice, you are safe, no one can hurt you now. Let the medicine help you, as soon as you are well enough I'm bringing you home to me." Alexandra's voice calmed him down enough for him to lay back and rest, no longer hiding his tears. Alexandra spoke softly, saying the same thing again and again as she gently brushed his tears away as he finally fell into a calm sleep.

NCIS

"He's going to be okay" Vance answered the many voices that asked him the second he stepped out of the elevator.

"Fornell, keep an eye on them" he said before walking up the stairs to his office.

"I will" Fornell said to the directors back.

"Tobias" A voice said from the stairwell door.

"Ah hey Lion." Fornell walked up to the agent and shook hands with him.  
"I heard Jay's gonna be okay?"

"Yeah Tim, in due time. With the numbers of injuries, he'll be confide to a wheelchair for a while, at least till his feet recovered. There's a risk his knee's gonna need to be replaced as well."

"What did they do to his feet?" Bishop asked quietly.

"Only Jay knows... they found burn marks and deep cuts under his feet. But what exactly happened... No one else then Jay knows." Vance said, he couldn't help but show what he felt of what he had found out.  
"God" Tony said, Angel was up beside him, arm around him as he stood there looking at Vance, taking in what his director just had said. "My father, my father did that to him."

"Your biological father seems to be behind everything that happened, from my children and you being kidnapped and up till now, Jay being kidnapped. I should have taken him down 25 years ago."  
"Wait, what? Have you met him before?"  
"No, he was my mark, Andrew Zytes was my mark, I didn't have a picture on him back then. But a place. I was there, I saw a child. I couldn't go through with it. I then got a chance again 10 years ago, but I failed then too." Vance confessed.

"A child?" Tony asked.  
"Alexandra" Vance began and had to tell everyone to shut up so he could continue. "I figured it out recently. 25 years ago Alexandra was 5 years old. Someone had left her at the same hotel that Andrew was at, he knew it was his child and he used that facts to get out of danger. He then returned her to the orphanage."  
"So it was true?" Bishop asked "The messages I received?"  
"Yes Agent Bishop. Good work. Agent Bishop made the calculation as it was mentioned that Alexandra was roughly 12 years younger then Jay Simmons. That got me to remember 25 years ago, when I was on my first mission."

"At least Alexia's still alive" Tony said slowly.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to the readers and reviewers :)

Enjoy

Chapter 8

A soft knock on the door made Alexandra look up, the nurse she met the first time she got there 3 weeks ago, Christine, stood there.  
"Stay there, you don't have to move. I'm just going to redress his wounds" She said softly, watching her patient sleeping against Alexandra's chest. Without waking him up she check the wounds on his chest. "Try to keep him from scratching at them" She nodded at the healing wounds, Alexandra saw the cuts, some deeper then others, none of them were made to kill, just to cause as much pain as possible. Then there were the burns.  
"I'll do my best" Alexandra said as she softly brushed her fingers over his healing wounds, being careful to avoid the healing ribs.  
"Next part is the more painful one" Christine warned her.  
"His feet?" Alexandra asked and got a nod back. "Baby, the nurse is here to check your feet." she whispered, waking him up slowly and softly.  
"We are trying to wean him of the morphine, did he take the pain pills before falling asleep?" Christine asked. She followed Alexandra's eyes and found the cup untouched, both pills still there.

"Good" Christine said, earning a raised eyebrow from Alexandra. "Depending on the wounds, he might need the morphine now."  
"This gonna hurt?" Jay asked quietly, letting them know he was awake.  
"It might" She answered truthfully as Alexandra hugged Jay close in the silence. Christine began to work in silence, removing the bandages.  
"You okay love?" Alexandra asked as she felt Jay tense up.  
"I'm okay" Jay answered.  
"That's a 5 on the 10 list" Alexandra said as she looked at the nurse.

"How's your knee feeling, Jacob?" The nurse asked as she cleaned his feet and began to carefully wrap them again.

"Jay, please." Jay said "It's there, my shoulder's worse" He answered, truthfully, without looking at any of the women in the room. The nurse had noticed how he stayed still and how Alexandra was supporting his left side more then the right one.  
"Left shoulder?" The nurse got up and walked over to him.  
"He was moving around in his sleep, I was afraid he'd hurt himself more" Alexandra said, worried that she'd caused him more pain.

"Okay, Jay. I'm going to need Alexandra to get up and stand in front of you, then I'm going to exam your shoulder." Christine said. She helped supporting Jay, holding him up right as Alexandra got out of the bed and walked around him. Wrapping her arms carefully around him, his head came to rest against her chest. No one mentioned the tears in his face.  
"When you came in it was slightly dislocated" Christine said as she carefully moved her hands on his shoulder.  
"Slightly" Jay muttered and sucked in a deep breath as Christine touched a sore spot. "Guess the baseball bat did that" he muttered quietly.

"I think you need a new x-ray" Christine said, carefully they both helped him to try to lay down.  
"I'm going to consult the doctor. Be honest with me now Jay, on a scale 1-10..." Christine asked as they got him down on his back, his face revealing his pain as he interrupted her.

"10, tis a 10" he breathed out as he tried to breath the pain away "fuck" he muttered, digging his fingernails into his hands. Alexandra stood beside him, trying to comfort him as best as she could, she hated seeing him in pain, and to hear him confess to high pain? She feared the pain was way higher then a 10 with how he was acting, the man who didn't make a face after slamming his fist through a window to save her from a burning car...

"Yeah, I need you down here. Simmons, a 10 he says. His shoulder doesn't look good" Christine said before putting the phone down. "Take his hands, I'm going to give him morphine, the doctor's on his way. Just breath, Jay. Keep breathing." Christine said as she got the medicine ready, watching how Alexandra grabbed a hold of Jay's hands, hindering him from hurting himself and how he was squeezing her hands hard.

"I'm fucking trying" Jay shouted, he didn't even notice the nurse injecting the morphine in his hip. Christine backed away, looking at her watch and then back at Alexandra who held onto Jay's hands, kissing his forehead, whispering words of comfort, trying to distract him from the pain.

"How is he?" A voice said from the door, Christine moved over to him.  
"Not good, you need to order an ex ray. I fear we missed something" She whispered, he, the doctor squeezed her shoulder.  
"I'll just take a quick peak, good you left the shirt of" he said quietly.

"The hell you doing here" Jay growled, he knew the doctor and in his painful fog he just hated everyone except for Alexandra.  
"How much and when?" He asked Christine, she answered him. And then he looked at his patient again.

"You'll feel better in a little while baby brother" He said, getting Alexandra to look up in shock at the doctor.

"I hate you" Jay sobbed quietly.

"I love you too baby brother" The doctor said, looking without touching. He then slightly moved the blanket from Jay's leg, 'hmm'ing before putting the blanket back.  
"I love you guys" Jay said, the morphine finally kicking in and he began to relax.

"Love you too, now baby brother, you gonna introduce me to this beautiful woman at your side?" The doctor smiled.

"'lexia, my love. This is my brother Joshi, Josha. Meh. Brother, love, nice to meet us all" he began to giggle and sing as he closed his eyes.  
"I'm Alexandra Mackenzie" Alexandra smiled at the doctor as Jay had let her right hand go.  
"Joshua Simmons. Chris, book emergency x-ray of his shoulder and knee. Tell them to call me if they got any questions." The doctor, Josh had shook her hand before turning to the nurse. When Christine had left the room Josh sat down on a chair beside the bed, Alexandra sat on the other side of the bed.  
"So you are Fornell's daughter, you know how long my brother's been longing to have you in his arms?" Josh asked, smiling at her before looking at his brother, there were this look in the doctors eyes as he looked at his brother, that made Alexandra wonder why she never heard of his brother, but then she recalled.

"You're J? 15 years older then Jay?" Alexandra asked and added "Yeah I'm Fornell's daughter."  
"So he did tell his friends about me" Josh smiled. "How's Alexander doing? How old is he now? 4?"  
"4 and a half, the half is very important. He's doing good, Fornell's fiancee's watching him. He's worried bout his papa Jay though. He's always called Jay 'papa' and Jay never corrected him."

"Do you remember when you were a police officer, 21 years old and met this hard ass FBI agent who kicked your partners ass for not backing you up when you needed it?" Josh looked at her, talking quietly and lowered his voice even more when he added "Or when you married Marcus Mackenzie" Josh kept his eyes on his brother, making sure he was still resting comfortably.  
"Or when he slammed his fist through the car-door without as much as a flinch as he uncuffed me and carried me out of the burning car. And ran with me into safety." Alexandra whispered back.

"He's loved you all along." Josh said as Christine re-entered the room.

NCIS

"You okay?" Angel whispered softly to her husband.  
"Yeah... Alexia just called" He said, leaning into his wife's arms. "She's on her way over here"  
"How's Jay doing? She'd not leave his side if she didn't have to or if..." Angel looked and sounded worried.  
"Yeah, they missed his injured shoulder, with all the other injuries he had when they brought him in 3 weeks ago... " Tony trailed of.  
"Let's go check on the kids." Angel said and leaned into his side as they made it to the staircase.

NCIS

"Do we know where Andrew, Anthony, whatever, is?" Gibbs asked, looking mainly at Bishop as the elevator dinged. Alexandra came into the room.  
"They are operating his shoulder, the knee should heal by it self. With all the injuries he had when he came in, they had missed his shoulder, which had been attacked with a baseball bat." Alexandra said, sounding as if she talked about the weather.  
"This is what we got so far." Bishop said, looking between Gibbs and Alexandra, sensing that the other woman didn't want to get her emotions in the open.

"I been so stupid" Alexandra swore as she grabbed the remote and made the picture bigger on the screen.  
"You know where he is?" Fornell asked as he showed up behind her. Tim McGee, Tim Leon and Bella Rose stood close by.  
"It was you, wasn't it Leon Vance" Alexandra turned and looked at the director as Fornell wrapped an arm around her. "Had you made the shot, I'd be dead today. Remember the first place we met?"

"Of course" Vance was up the stairs and at MTAC the second after.

"He saved my life by not taking a shot he had to. Took me a while to realize it. I was 5 when it happened. So my memory is fussy."

Alexandra turned and walked away, worried about Jay. She didn't notice Tony sneaking up behind her and almost slammed him to the ground as he touched her shoulder.

"Whoa, easy does it, its just me" Tony said as he embraced his sister as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Our father's the reason for his pain" She cried

"I know sweetie, I know" he held her tight a tear rolling down his cheek.

NCIS

"Jay on morphine" Josh said, as if that explained everything as Gibbs, Angel and Tony stood beside him a few hours later. Alexandra had already gone into  
"Oh" Angel said and began to giggle "Oh, is he awake or did he fall asleep?"

"He was awake when I left his room." Josh smiled "Was an interesting version of 'Love will always win' don't think i heard him sing that one before" he chuckled.  
"Alexia's been Faith Hill songs for him again?" Fornell smiled.

"Yeah" Josh smiled and shook hands with Fornell "What's more interesting is HOW he actually know the lyric to those songs."

"He makes for the most interesting versions of songs" Angel chuckled.

The minute they opened the door they were greeted by Jay's voice, whatever he was singing was impossible to hear at the moment, and Alexandra's laughter echoed in the room.  
"Marry me" Jay's voice brought them all to silence.  
 _ **  
A week later**_ _ ****_

Alexandra sat and watched Jay sleep in the sofa, the movie long forgotten. Her right hand was fiddling with the ring on her left ring finger, a soft smile on her lips. If someone had asked her she'd have to be honest and say she thought those words the week before was something he'd forget when he no longer was on morphine.

"I cant sleep with the loudness in your thoughts darling" Jay looked up at her with that smile that lit the sky for her.  
"Sorry sweetheart" Alexandra smiled as she leaned into his arms.  
"I knew that ring would fit you well" He smiled softly. "Been carrying it with me for a while" he added. She just cuddled closer to him, thinking, not wanting to ask...


	9. Chapter 9

**To the guest: pitty to hear, but if you dont like it, then dont read it :)**

 **To all the readers and reviewers, thank you :)**

 **Enjoy**

 _ **Chapter 9**_

"Papa Jay?" The childish voice was careful and hesitating as the child peaked out from behind his grandfathers leg.  
"Come here sweet Alex" Jay said softly from where he was propped up in Alexandra's bed at home. Jay smiled softly, a bit tired, but he had just gotten home from the hospital. Fornell was just there with Alexander to pick a few things up, that the child wanted to have.  
Fornell got Alexander up in his arms and walked over to Jay and gently laid the child beside Jay, and as Jay's arms went around him, he finally laid his head down and cuddled close to him.

 _ **3 weeks later**_

"You faked your death, what the hell is wrong with you?" Tony shouted, he was held back from his father who sat cuffed to the chair and table.  
"Junior, you don't speak that way to me. I don't need to talk to you, you are a disgrace. Where is my daughter?" Andrew as Alexandra knew him, said.  
"She's at a safe distance from you" A voice from the corner said.  
"They left you alive?" Tony and Alexandra's father almost growled.  
"Stay away from my fiancee" Jay said as he one handed wheeled himself closer, around the table, so he was beside Tony and Gibbs who still hadn't let go of Tony. "Alexandra's better of without you, Tobias is the only father she had, she don't need you, and neither does Tony."  
"You don't keep my daughter away from me" He tried to get up from the chair, Jay just ignored him, and began to one handed wheel himself out of the room.  
"DiNozzo, take Jay to Alexia." Gibbs said as he finally let got of Tony, who grabbed a hold of the wheelchair and pushed Jay out of the room.

NCIS

"Alexandra, don't" Jay tried to hold his fiancee back, but failed. She ran forward, stopping a few meters away from Anthony DiNozzo SR, alias Andrew Zytes.  
"You bastard" Alexandra shouted, Fornell managed to reach her, he wrapped his arms around her, not trusting her in that situation, had this been 4 years ago...  
"I'm your father" Senior began.

"No you're not, the man protecting you from me, holding me back. That's my father. You almost killed the man I love" she shouted, feeling how Fornell held her tighter.

"Lexi, don't let him do this to you" Fornell whispered as he leaned to her ear. "It's not worth it"  
"He had Jay tortured, if it hadn't been for NCIS, I wouldn't ever had the chance to tell him I love him." Alexandra cried out as she was lead, still struggling, to the edge of the bullpen by Fornell and Gibbs.  
"Alexia, think of Jay, he's been traumatized enough. He needs you" Gibbs said. Those words got Alexandra to turn around and look for her fiancee.

She ran over, kneed, leaning her head in Jay's lap and cried as he did all he could to comfort her.

NCIS

"DiNozzo" Vance voice made him sigh, he and Angel went into his office.  
"Yeah Director." He said.  
"While this case is active, I urge you to take time off." Vance said, trying to get ready for the answer that Tony surely would give. Something that more or less would sound as a 'fuck no.'  
"Sure" Tony said, still looking at the scene through the still opened door. Alexandra was now raising from her fiancee's kneel, her hand clutching tightly to his.  
"Come again?" Vance said shocked.  
"Leon, you don't mind me calling you Leon do you?" Angel asked.  
"Leon's fine Mrs... Angel" Vance said.  
"Babe, go check on Alexia." Angel said softly and watched as Tony left the room and disappeared towards the direction of where Alexandra and Jay had disappeared. "I'm leaving the country for a week, my grandfather moved into a nursing home a month and a half ago. My sister's working there" Angel said, looking a bit uncertain on the last part.  
"I thought Tessa lived neighbor with you?" Vance said confused.  
"I got a 10 years younger sister, 22 years old, mom of 2 years old twins. We don't see each other much at all, that's one of my biggest regrets. I don't remember mom being pregnant, I was on a school trip and when I got back home we had a 6 days old baby in my room, they had moved my stuff into Tessa's room." Angel said as she sat down.  
"Oh..."  
"Yeah, I moved when I was 15, studying I moved to the big US and the A. As you surely guessed, I'm not from here from the beginning. When I was kidnapped I was brought to Sweden where I was raised, believing they were my family." Angel said sadly.  
"Jackie told me... I'm glad you found your father, he's a good man" Leon said softly.  
"And an even better grandfather" Angel smiled softly, drying the tears that was forming.

NCIS

"Light duty Agent Simmons, light duty" the doctor warned him.  
"Oh don't you worry" Alexandra said from where she leaned to the toilet door. "He'll not do any heavy lifting, now will you darling?" Alexandra asked as she had her eyes locked into Jay's.  
"You gonna go tell J on me, ain't you?" Jay groaned playfully.

"Yup" Alexandra grinned back at him. They slowly made it to the car. Jay still had his arm in a sling, but his feet no longer hurt after the torture.  
"Is it okay to stop by the office?" Alexandra asked.  
"Sure" Jay smiled softly at her as he got himself seated in the passenger seat.

NCIS

"Where did Alexia and Jay go?" Angel asked as she came down the stairs just as a lawyer showed up.  
"Agent DiNozzo" his voice boomed.  
"At the moment I'm not working, please stay where you are and wait for Agent Gibbs to return" Tony said hard.

"I don't care, you release my client this instance" the lawyer began.  
"Mr Oscar. I'd appreciate if you stop disturbing my agents, off duty as on duty" Vance said, first nodding at Tony and then at McGee who walked into the bullpen. He then motioned for the lawyer to follow him, he did but complaining and threatening the entire way to the office.

"What was that about?" Angel asked as Vance and the lawyer disappeared upstairs.

"Senior's lawyer, he been calling me since Alexandra began to yell at Senior..." Tony said, not getting himself to call him dad or father.

"Its hard I know, love. But try to forget him, you got dad. You heard what he said when you were hospitalized after the pipe accident" Angel said carefully.  
"It's just my luck to buy a house and have it explode cause of faulty pipes" Tony actually chuckled sadly.

"Forget bout that, I'm just glad you are alive, you been on the hospital more then you been home." She teased.  
"When do we leave, Tessa's watching both Alex and Jenny, right?" Tony asked, changing subject.

NCIS

"Hiya Simmons, nice to see you up and about" Belle smiled as she hugged him.  
"Nice to see you too Belle, when are you going to start calling me Jay to my face" He smiled as he hugged her back.  
"You know they'll never happen Jay" Tim Lion said with a chuckle.

"Hey Lion" Jay turned and gave his co-worker a one armed hug.  
"So to what do we own this honor of seeing our favorite FBI team together?" Fornell's voice was heard.

NCIS

"Your client faked his death, almost had his own daughter's fiancee killed. We got him on tape." Gibbs said, almost losing his patience.

"There's no proof that he's involved in Jay Simmons kidnapping." The lawyer, Mr Oscar, said.

"Anthony DiNozzo senior, or Andrew Zytes as he calls himself now days" Vance said and continued "faked his death, confessed to be the cause of Jay Simmons kidnapping."  
"That was no confession, you were forcing him to talk without me presence" Mr Oscar said angrily.  
"There were no force, he declined a lawyer, so if he's lawyer-ing up now, that's not our problem. FBI's taking over the case." Gibbs said, arms crossed as he leaned against the wall.

NCIS

The next day

Tony mouthed 'What the hell?' as he and Angel stood in the door, slightly hidden, the music, live music, wasn't what he was used to hear. Angel just chuckled. The singing was of key, the music didn't quiet fit and you couldn't quiet make out what he was singing.

Angel moved slightly, so she was seen. She noticed the surprised look in the younger woman's eyes as she excused herself and approached them.

NCIS

"How's it going Tobias?" Gibbs asked as he sat down at a table, smiling at Jenni who sat in front of him, Alexander climbed up into his arms, he let him. Alexandra and Jay sat in front of him too.

"It's air tight. He cant walk away from this. You know where Lexi, Alex and Jay is? I cant reach them" he said worried.  
"They're in front of me." Gibbs said, reassuring him.

"Your fiancee's here, she said her phone died, apparently someone decided to try to flush it in the toilet" he added, chuckling.

NCIS

"Thank god" The woman sighed dramatically as the doors closed behind them.  
"I thought you loved music sis" Angel chuckled.

"Angelica, that's NOT music, that's... that's" she just couldn't find the word.

"Awful" Tony said, the woman began to clap her hands and grinned at Angel.  
"You brought someone with brains, you single?" her eyes glittering.  
"Hands of sis, he's mine" Angel said, almost shocked.  
"Chill it sis, I know, sorry I couldn't come at the wedding" she looked away.  
"Having twins sort of qualify as a reason" Tony smiled softly. "Now what the hell was that?" Tony asked again.  
"Apparently he was good a few years back, now I'm wondering when he's moving in..." she muttered the last part, still Tony caught it and began to laugh just as the doors opened and they realized it was raining.  
"Sandra, we need you inside" A woman said apologizing and as she, Angel's sister, Sandra ran passed the woman she turned and looked at Tony and Angel. "You can come wait in my office."

NCIS

"How you feeling?" Alexandra asked as she let Jay in and closed the door. Fornell had just picked his wife, Alexander and Jennifer up, Alexandra and Jay were finally alone.

"Feels weird being alone, I know I'm not alone" he said

"You been more or less on the hospital for 4 months. You been home for 3 weeks just to get back to get the stitches out. Give you some time to heal, I love you" She said, leaning against him.  
"Bit hard" Jay confessed "I love you too."

"I can have Josh call your therapist." She said softly.  
"Wait with that" he began but before she could say anything else he added "Maybe we can have Josh over for dinner?"

NCIS

"How the hell did this happen?" Sandra looked at the disaster in front of herself, the entire kitchen was a mess, food everywhere on the floor, along with other stuff.  
"Someone forgot to lock the gates..." Embarrassed look in one of the kitchen personal's face.  
"You telling me my grandfather did this?" Sandra sighed.  
"You know I don't want to put this on you" Her boss said softly, appearing behind her.  
"I know Chris, don't worry, I'll see if I can talk to him, depending on how much he had... I'd appreciate if you could..." Sandra trailed of.

"I'll make sure you got back up this time." Chris said "before me, I know stuff happened, but you got me now" she said softly, gently touching Sandra's hand.

"Thank you Christina" she said with a smile. "You might want to inform my Chris in case something happens."

"Pretty sure everyone here got him on speed dial. After his little fit here a year ago, when he placed Jake and Joe in my arms and marched up the stairs to where everyone was seated"  
"Don't remind me" Sandra laughed.

"I'll go keep your guests company" Chris smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

Guest who calls her/himself Hot Tamale: If you got any suggestions or something to say regarding this story, log on and pm me, or write here with an inlog so i can pm you back. Thank you for taking the time to voice your opinion.

Calgal48: Thank you :) If you have any more suggestions, please do tell :) I've checked the grammar and the Spelling of each and every chapter, cant Believe how many mistakes there were when I changed the language to English :O Thank you for taking the time and I'm glad you seem to like this story so far :) I really appriciate this kind of feedback when its due, if you understand what I mean. If you see anything more that's wrong with grammar or so, please do tell :) Again, thank you!

And finally, DS2010: Thank you :) I'm glad you liked it :)

Now on with the story :)

Enjoy

Chapter 10

"I wonder what's going on" Angel said worried. "God I missed so much. I haven't seen Sandra more then twice in 17 years, sure we Skype, had some phone calls but still. She's my baby sister, it doesn't matter that I don't have the same blood as them, it did back then but it shouldn't have"  
"Angel, you need to move passed that." Tony said as he wrapped his arms around his wife.  
"Everything okay?" Chris, Sandra's boss said as she came back.  
"What's going on?" Angel asked.  
"Sandra's grandfather been causing a scene every third day since he moved in." Chris began.

"And you are sending Sandra on him, are you crazy?" Angel looked at Chris.  
"She's the only one he listens to except for Rose and Rose is on vacation. It's Sandra's choice. She don't want to put it on others. At least she talks to me now" Chris sighed" At one time, when I had just started, I had to hear from her colleagues when something had happened, the man that had my job before me..." she shook her head.

NCIS

Alexandra opened the door and found Josh standing there with two big grocery bags.

"You moving in?" Alexandra teased.  
"I doubt my brother would want to share you" Josh answered back.

"Joshua" Jay said shocked, grabbing his shoulder as he grimaced. Josh was quicker in action then Alexandra could react. The bags were placed against the wall as Josh carefully wrapped an arm around his younger brother.

"Let's go sit down" Josh said, his voice left no room for arguments.

Alexandra, knowing that Josh had everything under control, grabbed the grocery bags and carried them to the kitchen, she'd rather be with Jay but she knew Jay and Josh needed this time together. With one last look into the living room she went to the kitchen again.

"I just moved to fast, I didn't know you were gonna start one of those conversations with my fiancee" Jay said slightly amused.

"I almost lost you Jacob. You been kidnapped, tortured, god knows what, recovering, for the last 4 months, please bare with me" Josh said and began to exam his brother. He then sat himself down beside Jay. "They didn't let me see you till you were in the bed, heavily sedated, all wounds dressed. Wasn't till Christine called me that I saw the wound from more then the x-ray plates or on the paper."

"Please don't bring that up that when Alexia's home" Jay hushed him.

"They found who it was?" Josh asked.  
"My biological father." Alexandra stood in the door.

NCIS

"You are just someone my daughter brought home" he shouted as he threw a glass at her. With years of practice Sandra masked the hurt.

"We do not throw stuff at people, whether they are relatives, by blood, by law or if they simply are a nobody to you." Sandra said firmly as she pressed the distress button. She soon had two colleagues by her side, with a simple nod she left the room, leaving her grandfather in the capable hands of her colleagues. She snuck into her own office as sank into her chair, back against the door as she let her emotions go, face hidden in her hands.

NCIS

Alexandra stood and unpacked the groceries as Josh entered the kitchen. "I'm sorry"  
"Alexandra, what happened to my brother is NOT your fault, and what happened to your brother isn't your fault either" Josh said softly as he turned her so she had to face him.  
"Jay was left for dead, Andrew knew what I felt about him, I had mentioned it fleetingly, telling Andrew that there were this man I loved. He told me when Gibbs held me back, Jay was the target cause I turned my back on Andrew" tears rolled down her cheeks. Josh held her close.

"Listen to me now Alexia, Anthony DiNozzo senior is a wicked man, he used you when you were 5 years old, tried to have you killed, but then he thought he'd make use of you as he figured out what you worked with. He only care about himself and his money" Josh finished as he lead her into the living room, leading her into his brothers arms. Mouthing 'guilt' to his brother, watching the sad realization as Jay suddenly knew what his fiancee was feeling.

NCIS

"Where is she?" A voice said loud enough to be heard by Tony and Angel who exited the office they were talking with Sandra's boss in.  
"Christopher" Angel said as she walked up to him" What happened? I thought you were working?"  
"I got a call" He said and looked at the office that Angel and Tony had just come from.  
"Chris, what happened?" He asked, as Chris came out of the same office" That's Alexandria's boss. Sorry, Sandra's boss." he added.  
"He found the alcohol and decided to run amok in the kitchen and then when Sandra confronted him he said a few unwise words and threw a glass at her." A female voice was heard from the door to the ward.  
"Shit, Linda did you see where she went?" Christopher asked and then looked at his in-laws "inform them, that's Angelica and her husband Anthony DiNozzo" he then walked over to the office which he was pointed to.

"She's adopted, just like you were Angelica. He doesn't fail to tell her that every time he gets a chance, mostly when he been drinking. I know you and Sandra haven't seen each other much, you got better contact with Tessa, your other sister. Whenever he is sober she puts him in place and he regrets it, that's why we usually send her to him when things like this happens" A female said,  
"She's what?" Angelica said shocked, she had always thought she was the only adopted one.  
"They hid it well. Wasn't till the twins was born and we almost lost hers."

Angelica's legs gave in, Tony's arms around her was the only thing that held her up.

"She didn't want to disturb you or Tessa" Christopher said, emotions catching up with him. "They lost her twice, they wanted to give her your mothers blood when she finally told them that she wasn't her birth mother."

NCIS

"Jethro" Fornell said as he had a bag of take away food in one hand, the other hand he was ready to knock at the door with as Gibbs opened the door. Gibbs snatched the bag and placed it at the table.

"What did you find out about Alexandra Rose and her relatives?" Gibbs asked as he grabbed two plates and a fork each. Fornell took two glass and sat down in front of Gibbs.

"She's not born Rose. Birth parents unknown, she was found in the bathroom of a shopping center when she was newborn, umbilical cord still attached to her and the placenta. Merta Rose adopted her when she was 3 days old." Fornell said between bites of the food. Showing him a paper.

"She's his sister?" Gibbs asked.  
"Don't know, it's weird" Fornell said as he moved his food and picked up a folder, opened it and handed Gibbs a paper.

"The hell?" Gibbs exclaimed, dropping the paper.

NCIS

Sandra suddenly felt arms around her, she was picked up out of the chair, stood up and then held close, her face leaning against his chest, the scent of him, knowing he was there brought more tears.  
"Why cant they just love me" she sobbed.

Christopher didn't know how to say, he just hugged her closer.

They stood like that for a while, till Sandra was ready to face the others.

Christopher had his arms wrapped tightly around her.

NCIS

"What did you dream now?" Alexandra said softly as she held Jay's hand, Josh had left them after dinner, knowing that Jay needed time to get through to his fiancee, Josh had noticed how much she reminded him of someone.

"They were back, with the baseball bat" He said with his eyes closed.

Alexandra closed her eyes for a second, then she laid down beside him in the bed, cuddling close to him.

He fell asleep again, cuddling close to his fiancee. Alexandra though, she couldn't sleep, sure it was dark in the room, but she knew she wouldn't sleep the night if she'd fall asleep at that moment. She let her mind wander, everything that had happened since 5 years back or somewhat more. Finally knowing the truth, finding a brother, losing him when he thought she was just after money, and then her son and his father, and then losing the father of her son. Then winning her brother back after he had been hurt and then Jay... The man she loved, who got hurt cause she betrayed her biological father... she looked at Jay as he slept, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

NCIS

Sandra was packing in silence, Christopher had just gone out with the twins to the car.  
"I didn't know" Angel said, breaking the silence. Sandra looked at her confused.

"huh?" Sandra said.

"I didn't know you were adopted. I always knew I was adopted. All they said when I came home was 'this is your baby sister'." Angel said.

"Wait a minute, you resented me cause you thought I was of their blood while you weren't?" Sandra crossed her arms.  
"Whoa wait a minute here, resented? I never resented you Sandra, I love you, I was jealous yes, but I never resented you." Angel said, trying to get her sister to look at her.

"Could've fooled me" Sandra muttered as she turned back to her packing, she sipped the bag closed, lifted it up and walked out of the room.  
Before Angel managed to grab a hold of her sisters arm Christopher, Sandra's husband, stopped her.

"Give her time, she's had a bad week. We need to be away from here for a while, she needs to see new things, that's why I called you last week." he said, looking away for a second.

NCIS

A couple of weeks later FBI was processing everything, but they still hadn't figured out where Sandra fitted into the puzzle, it would be McGee who finally found the missing pieces, but it would take him time. All the children worked fine together, Jay was working from a desk, Alexandra was the temporary team leader when he was desk ridden.

Angel was back working at the hospital while Tony was back in the field. Sandra had gotten a job at a nursery home close to where Angel lived. All three sisters was trying to strengthen their bounds.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you to all reviewers :) I'm trying to work out a wedding, but its more difficult to write then i thought. But i guess I got some more to write Before it, so i got some time to figure it out :D

Enjoy

Chapter 11

"How's it going?" Sandra asked hesitatingly.  
"Your parents moved back, they're visiting him more often now. He's calmed down quiet a lot, yesterday he asked about you..." Was her answer.  
"He's not used to me being away longer then a few days" Sandra sighed.

"Stop with the blame Sandra. You did what you thought was best for you and your children, and frankly, I believe that was the best choice you did since you married Christopher." The woman she spoke to finished.  
"Thanks Linda." Sandra chuckled as she dried her tears. "Joe seem to like daycare better here, and he's speaking now, ever since he started he just keeps speaking" She laughed "Jake been talking since he was a year old."

"I remember" Linda chuckled "I'm glad you all seem to have it really good over there." she said softly.

"Yeah we all needed this new start. Chris is working too. He's working for this lawyer-firm." Sandra said with a smile. A knock on her door got her to look up. "Sorry Hun, I need to go." Sandra said and as she hung up she looked at the face in her door. "Come in."

"Thank you. Think you can cover my shift for a while? Your ward is up and about, I know you don't start in an hour yet, but we're overwhelmed" Sandra's new colleague said, tears close to her eyes.  
"Don't you worry, I'll be there in 2 minutes" Sandra smiled and as her colleague were to leave, she took her hand. "Take a few minutes." Sandra then stepped out of the lunchroom, took a short moment at the toilet and went for the stairs.

NCIS

"Alexia, can I have a moment?" Fornell asked as Alexandra almost was out the door.  
"Sure papa" She smiled and let him lead her outside.  
"How's everything? The wedding's upcoming, how's Jay?" He asked.  
"Nervous, but I know everything will be okay. Jay's doing good. He's out on a case with Belle and Tim Lion. I'm to join them in a little while. They gonna split us up?" Alexandra asked, trying to not sound as sad as she felt at the possibility to not be in the same team as she been the last few years.  
"Nah, don't worry bout it. Officially you and Belle's teaming up and Jay and Tim" Fornell smiled at her.  
"Thanks dad" She smiled and hugged him.  
"Now off you go, don't want that husband to be of yours to report you missing, seeing as I'm the last to see you" he grinned at her.

NCIS

"So how far have we come on Sandra?" Gibbs asked as he came up behind McGee.  
"I'm still working on it. Tony's been nagging me about the subject. It's his sister in law after all." McGee said.

"Yeah it's little Sandra, sure I haven't met her much but she's family and if my father is involved in this... Someone had my wife kidnapped from her parents when she was 2 years old, 3 years before her sister was born." Tony looked meaningfully at Gibbs, regrets in his eyes for bringing it up.  
"I know what you mean Tony" Gibbs sighed.  
"I got a feeling my biological father is mixed up in more I would like to think." Tony sighed.

"DiNozzo" Vance shouted from upstairs. "Your wife is in MTAC" he then disappeared. Tony took of running up the stairs and into MTAC where he found his wife on the screen.  
"What's going on Angel?" Tony asked worried.  
"Geeesh stop worrying so much" Angel chuckled "Your victim woke up, she want's to speak to one of you. She says she remembers." She smiled at him and added "And I just wanted to see your face" and then the screen went black.  
"You got one very romantic wife" Vance said behind him.  
"She's the best" Tony smiled softly. "Thank you Director."

NCIS

"So what can I help with?" Sandra asked as she stood in the door to one of the rooms in the ward.  
"You're a life saver. 123 and 126 isn't up yet. The night been hell."

"You take 123, I'll take 126." Sandra said.  
"You sure?"

"Yeah Rosalie, I'm sure. I'll bring her late breakfast" Sandra smiled at her colleague.

"Thank you Sandra, you are a life-saver." She, Rosalie, said. Sandra just smiled and walked towards the kitchen area. She made two sandwiches, poured up some coffee, chanced on some oatmeal and walked up to the door that had '126' written on it. She knocked and opened the door.  
"Who the hell do you... Sandra, come in" The anger turned into happiness "You brought me breakfast, oh you are so kind, the others don't like me" tears rolled down the woman's face. Sandra put the food down on the table and lead the woman over there, serving her.  
"I'm so sorry to hear that Eve. Who was mean? Shall I speak to someone?" Sandra asked "Do you want something with your oatmeal?" she added, trying to change the thoughts of the woman, using the same words she always did when she met the woman. She's a very sensitive woman that always turned a feeling into 'someone being mean' to her. Could be something that happened 12 days before or even 12 years.

NCIS

"So what do we got?" Alexandra asked as she got out of her car and went over to the others.

"Kidnapping, murder and murder attempt." Jay said gravely, squeezing his fiancee´s hand.  
"Witnesses?" Alexandra asked.  
"Belle's with her." Tim Lion said as he came up and gave Alexandra a hug.  
"Gibbs, McGee and Tony's heading here. Ellie's interviewing a victim from another case." Jay said as Alexandra made a move to walk over to Belle. Jay wrapped his arms around her. "Before you go, I think you know the woman."

That just made Alexandra to hug him quickly before walking over to Belle and the victim.  
"We'll find her, don't you worry. What else do you remember?" Belle asked as Alexandra came up beside them.  
"I hadn't heard the accent before. Someone was shot, I could smell the blood. And then they took Bianca from my arms" The woman broke down in tears.  
"Sarah?" Alexandra asked, she knew that voice.  
"Alexia?" the woman, Sarah looked up at the sound of Alexandra's voice.  
"I'm taking your hands now" Alexandra said as she took the woman's hands and brought her into her embrace.

"They took Anca" Sarah cried.  
"Where's Rebecca?" Alexandra asked. She could see her brother coming closer, along with Jay and Gibbs. With just one look at Jay she saw how he grabbed a hold of Gibbs arm and got the older man to walk elsewhere with him as Tony walked over to his sister.

"She's at the sea-hawk, she'll be home the 5th" Sarah still had tears rolling down her face.  
"Everything okay here Alexia?" Tony asked as he stopped a few feet from them. Belle had walked over to Gibbs and Jay.  
"Who?" Sarah asked worried.  
"Sarah, this is my big brother. Tony DiNozzo. Angel's husband." Alexandra said, and as she mentioned Tony's wife, Sarah turned and fell into Tony's arms, he looked up, slightly uncomfortable, not knowing how to react.  
"You gotta help me, they took Bianca. Angel always said I could depend on her husband if anything bad happened." Sarah shook in Tony's arms.  
"Tell me what you remember" Tony said as he and Alexandra slowly lead the woman, Sarah, towards the car.  
"I've never wished for one moment before to have my eyesight back, but now I wish I could've seen so I could've protected Bianca, I swore to never let anything happen to her" her voice shook.

NCIS

"Oh look" Sandra said with a smile, her arm around the older woman's shoulder. "Let's join them in the sofa" She lead the woman to the sofa, sat with her for 5 minutes and watched how the woman began to talk to the man sitting close to them.  
"I'll just nip into the ladysroom." Sandra smiled at the woman before she got up and walked over to Rosalie who stood in the door.  
"I don't understand how you manage to convince her to eat and shower AND come out here" Rosalie said in awe.  
"She hadn't seen me today." Sandra just smiled.  
"That's not it Sandra and you know it. You got a way with most of our residents and you know it. Stop being so modest bout it" Rosalie chuckled quietly as color rose in Sandra's face.

NCIS

Gibbs got his phone up "Yeah, Gibbs"  
"Jethro, I believe you got a missing child" Chris, Sandra's husband, said.  
"How the hell did you know Christopher" Gibbs voice rose.  
"What's going on Gibbs?" Tony's asked. They sat in the conference room, Sarah was drinking water as Alexandra entered the room again.

"I just got a new client, I might need some help if... damn, I'm not alone here. Shh don't you cry" they heard him whisper.  
"Where is the child" A voice was heard in the background, a gun was fired. Gibbs ran to the door and shouted at McGee to get him a location as Alexandra called Jay and had him take Tim Lion to Christopher's office.  
"Chris, are you there, Chris can you hear me?" Gibbs asked in a hushed tone.  
"You brought the child to a lawyer's office, what the hell?" The angry voice was back.  
"I'm sorry" A voice sobbed, another scream as a gun was fired again.  
"Find the child, that lawyer cant have gotten far."

NCIS

"Jay, be careful" Tim Lion said as he squeezed his team-leader's shoulder softly.  
"I got a wedding to attend to in 2 weeks, I gotta be fine or Alexandra will kill me" Jay joked.  
They got to the door, it was opened. Suddenly Tim pushed Jay out of the way. Jay wrapped an arm around Tim and pulled him to the side.  
"I'm wearing a vest" Tim grimaced.  
"Everything okay here?" Gibbs voice was heard. "Have you seen Chris?"  
"Tim pushed me aside." Jay said, he then saw his fiancee up beside him. "Stay here with Tim."  
He got up and followed Gibbs inside. Unfortunately everyone was gone. None of the suspects were seen and neither was Chris or the child. Coming outside Jay noticed directly that Alexandra wasn't there.

"Where did she go?" He asked Fornell who now sat beside Tim Lion as an ambulance closed in on them.

"Look behind you" The pride in Fornell's voice was impossible to miss. Around the corner came Alexandra. She had a little child cradled in her arms.

"Chris is missing. He managed to hide this little treasure before walking with them willingly." Alexandra said. Not letting go of the child who rested comfortably against Alexandra's chest.

NCIS

"Where is the child?" A voice asked Chris and when he didn't answer directly the butt of a gun hit him in the face.

Groaning Chris looked up "She's safe" another hit to the face.

"Boss, don't. We need him, we lost the marine's brat, but we gained NCIS DiNozzo's brother in law." Chris heard the voice but couldn't see the person. He didn't like the look in 'boss' face.

"Send out the ransom details" The one that was called 'boss' said with a nasty smile.

NCIS

"Let me hold her a little while longer" Alexandra said as Sarah reached for the child.

Alexandra settled the bottle against the little child's lips and watched how she began to suck greedily. When the child was finished, Alexandra took the bottle, and as the child began to fuss she reached her over to Sarah.

"Thank you for finding and protecting her" Sarah said quietly, holding the child close to herself. The door opened.  
"Alexandra, we need you in MTAC." Gibbs spoke. He saw Alexandra whisper something to Sarah, kiss Bianca's forehead before walking outside the room. "Shit hit the fan, how you doing" Gibbs asked.

"I'm okay. Bianca in there is my goddaughter. 6 months old. What happened?" Alexandra said.

"They demand FBI dropping all charges against DiNozzo senior." Gibbs said.

"FUCK NO" Alexandra shouted "He's 10 days from getting his sentence, we are not letting him go, but what the hell will happen to Chris?" Alexandra said, upset. Gibbs wrapped his arms around her.

"Alexia, Lexi calm down. We're working it out." Gibbs said.

NCIS

A glass breaking got everyone to turn around. The saw Sandra standing in the middle of the room. Her phone falling to the ground, landing beside the broken shards of the glass. Sandra's face was white.

Rosalie was first to react. She had just gotten of her shift and was on her way home. She ran forward and caught Sandra as her knees gave in.  
"Bring her into my office" Their unit chef said as she reached her hand out, grabbing Sandra's phone before wrapping an arm around Sandra. Together with Rosalie she got Sandra into her office.

"Elaine Cole" She said as she answered a call that came to Sandra's phone.

"You bloody idiot" She heard a male voice say "My name is Tony DiNozzo, Sandra's brother in law. How is she?"

"What happened? She fainted, she's unconsious in my sofa." Elaine said.  
"Her husband got kidnapped, I'll come pick Sandy up in 20 minutes." Tony said and then hung up.  
"Sandra" Elaine said softly "Your brother in law, Tony, is coming to get you." that got Sandra to open her eyes.  
"They gotta find him" tears rolled down her face.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you DS2010 :)

And Guest: You kind of confuse me, I actually reread the first chapter (the one you commented on) I couldn't find much to call 'Ziva Bashing' (and I did write she wasnt much in it, so bit hard to bash a person not written in the story). I painted her out as a woman who lost her father while the doctor managed to save the other victim's life (as I let Jackie Vance live in my story). I just couldnt see Ziva as someone who'd thank Angel for saving Jackie but not being able to save her father. I dont even see me as someone at that moment to be able to look at Angel in any other way then resentment, its not rational, I know, but loosing the only family she had left... That's just how I see it, my opinion and my story.

Anyways, thanks to everyone who read. We're getting Close to the end of this story. This is the second last chapter (i Think xD) This chapter is shorter then the other ones. Enjoy :)

Chapter 12

"Everything will be okay Sandy" Tony whispered softly as he held onto the young woman. She cried as he clung to him. "They'll find him. Everything will be okay" he tried to reassure him, she just cried harder. Tony sat down, holding his sister in law in his arms.

"Sandra" Angel came into the room, she hadn't spoken her sister's name till she was kneeling in front of her.

"I can't lose him, I can't" Sandra cried.

Tony swore silently as his phone began to buzz. Angel carefully brought her younger sister into her arms as Tony tried to reassure his sister in law before answering the phone.

"Special Agent DiNozzo" he said as he with one last look, at his wife and his sister in law, left the room.

NCIS

"How is he?" Ellie Bishop asked as she was closest to the ambulance.

"I can't tell till we get him to the hospital" The paramedic said.  
"His condition's not life threatening" The second paramedic said before getting behind the wheels.

"Bishop, go with them." Gibbs said, and as she entered the ambulance Gibbs called "And Ellie, good job." He then watched the ambulance take of.

NCIS

"Where is she?" The woman had spoken at the same time as she got out of the elevator.  
"Madame, wait till someone es..." an agent spoke but was interrupted.

"Don't you Madame me. Where is my daughter, and where is Sarah?" The woman spoke.  
"Jordan, let her through." Vance spoke from the stairs as he descended them. He reached a hand out to the woman. "Gunnery Sergeant Rebecca Samuels"

"Please tell me Bianca and Sarah's okay?" She pleaded as she took his hand.  
"Sarah's bruised, Bianca's fine. Sarah's blaming herself" Vance said.

"I should've known" Rebecca muttered. "Where are they?" she then asked.

Vance opened the door to the room they were outside.

Sarah lifted her head, her arms tightened protectively around the child. She still hadn't been able to let go of her.  
"Sarah?" Rebecca said softly, causing the other woman to turn her eyes towards the door.  
"Becca" Sarah's voice broke, a single tear slowly traced down her cheek.

"Director Vance, can you take Bianca for a few minutes?" Rebecca asked as she took her child out of Sarah's arms, watching how the other woman flinched. Rebecca hugged her daughter, kissing her face before placing her in Vance's arms, without waiting for an answer.

"I told you once and I'll tell you as many time's as I'd have to. I love you sweetie, you might not be mine by blood, but you're my daughter in anything that counts. You and Bianca's all I got, don't push me away" Rebecca said, holding Sarah close, not letting the younger woman go.

NCIS

"Thank you" Tony said relieved and added "and Ellie, good job"

Ellie smiled where she stood, she felt slightly silly, but the praise meant more then she could explain.

"Thank's, Tony" Ellie said just before hung up and put his phone back.

"Sandy, Angel" Tony smiled as he approached them again.

"Sandra, he's smiling" Angel whispered to her sister. She saw how Sandra looked up and felt how she backed away from her.

"You got news" Sandra stated.

"That was Agent Ellie Bishop. She followed a hunch, Gibbs and McGee let her take the lead. She found Christopher. She followed him in the ambulance. She's sitting with him till you get there." Tony smiled at her.  
"Babe, take her there. I'll pick up your kids, we'll keep them over night" Angel said.

"Thank you Angel, Tony" Sandra said. Tony wrapped an arm around her shoulder and lead her out of the building and towards the car.

NCIS

"What happened?" Alexandra almost slammed the door open to the room where Sarah, Bianca and now Rebecca was in.  
"Agent Mackenzie" Vance said, he still held Bianca in his arms.

"Don't you 'Agent Mackenzie me'" Alexandra almost growled "I found my brother, figure out my father" she spat out 'father' "Angel found her father. Jay got hurt and now Anca was kidnapped, saved by Chris who got kidnapped, all cause my monster of a father wants a 'get out of jail card'"

"Alexia?" Sarah said, voice hitching slightly.

"Lexi" Rebecca said "I'm just gonna try to calm her down" Rebecca whispered to Sarah before letting the woman go. She then walked straight up to Alexandra, pulling her flush against her body, not letting her go.

"Don't Becks, don't" Alexandra tried to break free.

"Don't you 'Becks' me. I still got 12 years on you, you know you'd never get far" there was a slight teasing tone in Rebecca's voice. "Whatever happened is NOT your fault. So, he's your father by blood, Tobias been more like a father in the years I known you, then that sperm-donor ever could be. You got your brother, his wife, her father, you got Tobias, you got me, and most of all, you got Jacob" Rebecca finished seriously.

"So you heard" Alexandra smiled softly.  
"Of course I heard, and thanks for the invitation, you know I'm not gonna stay away. Side's I gotta tell you, good luck with my big brother, he is as stubborn as they come" She then grinned.

"Big brother?" Alexandra and Vance said, Vance surprised, while Alexandra was laughing.

"Big brother" she said again, laughing "He's like 30 seconds older then you. God knows he's stubborn."

"He's okay now?" Rebecca asked quietly as the laughter had died out.

"He's working... and working on it. Still nightmare's, but at least the wound's healed. I'm guessing Josh kept you updated" Alexandra said, before turning to Vance, effortless brought Bianca into her arms.  
"Yeah" Rebecca said, watching her friend, soon to be sister in law, cradling Bianca, the most important person in Rebecca's life.

"NCIS

"I was wrong" McGee said as he and Gibbs got out from the hospital and went to their car, to head back to NICS headquarter.  
"So I was right?" Gibbs asked.  
"Yeah, I never told anyone, boss" McGee said "Director Vance told me to look more into it first."

"Told you it didn't match up" Gibbs said quietly. "He never met the woman, so how could he father her child?"

"But how do we tell Jay?" McGee looked up at his boss, surprised to see they already drove into the car park. Climbing out of the car, McGee yet again said "How do we tell Jay?"

"How do we tell me what?" Jay asked, leaning against the car, scaring the crap out of McGee.

"Shit, Jay, you intending to send me to an early grave?" McGee complained, hand slightly dramatically against his chest.

"Cut the crap." Jay said, then looked over at Gibbs who stepped out of the car. "Jethro, what's going on?"

"McGee got news about Sandra. Alexandria Rose." Gibbs said, that sparked Jay's interests.

"I'll show you at the computer" McGee said as all three got into the elevator.

NCIS

"Hey, you're okay" Sandra smiled softly as she brushed the hair out of her husband's face.

He said nothing, just smiled tiredly and shut his eyes again. Ellie stood in the door. She read the message on her phone and looked back at the young couple. She quietly got out of the room and walked towards the car. As she got into her car, she typed a 3 worded message 'I was right?'

NCIS

"You kidding?" Jay asked, taking the copy of the paper that McGee had printed out to him.

"Jacob, when do I ever inform you faulty truths?" Gibbs said, causing everyone to look at him. None of them had noticed Alexandra quietly approaching them.

"Not so far. But how is this possible? Why didnt I know? I got an adult daughter, a grandson and I never knew?" Jay's voice rose, suddenly he felt arms around him.

"What?" Alexandra asked, holding Jay closer, not liking the tone that was in his voice, he seemed on the verge of panic.

Her eyes fell on a paper that laid on the table beside Jay, scanning through it a few times she let go of Jay, squeezing his hand once, sitting down at McGee's computer, said Agent had guessed her movement and moved out of the way.

"So that was why you snuck out his blood Abby" Alexandra said without looking up from her reading. Abby didnt say anything as she now stood at the end of the table.  
"So..." Jay didnt know just quiet what to say as he looked into his fiancee's eyes as she looked up from the computer.  
"You do know what this means, dont you?" Alexandra said, she rose from the computer, a smile forming on her lips, letting him know that whatever might happen, she'd always be there. "If she hadn't been an adult, I'd adopt her"  
"I love you Alexia" Jay said as he hugged her.

NCIS

"I dont want to cause trouble" Sandra said, backing away, still not sure how to take the news. She had left Chris for a short period cause she had been wanted at NCIS.

"Alexandria, listen to me. You arent causing trouble, we want you in our lives, had I known back then..." Jay trailed of.

"What Jay's trying to say" Alexandra said softly as she stood up from where she had been seated.  
"You both share blood. He want's you in his life, and if you let me, I want you in my life."

Sandra didnt know what to say, but when Alexandra approached her, she didnt move away. She felt arms wrap around her, and for once in her life she could taste how true the feeling was, a feeling she had been longing for.

Jay walked up to them, wrapping his arms around both of his girls. The woman he was about to marry and the woman who he now knew was his daughter.


	13. Chapter 13

To everyone who reviewed and/or read, thank you :) This is the last chapter. Some time after newyear's there'll be a new story, not yet decided if it'll be a sequel or not. Thank you all for Reading and reviewing.

Merry christmas to you all, as I wont be on till around new year.

Now, enjoy :)

 _ **Chapter 13**_

Jay sucked in a deep breath, Josh touched his shoulder with a smile. In through the doors walked Alexandra, Fornell soon was up at her side, leading her down the way to her husband to be.

The priests talking was just floating over their heads as they looked into each others eyes.

"I do" She said, he answered the same.

"You may kiss your bride" The priest said and pronounced them as husband and wife.

A lot of cameras was flashing as the newly wed couple kissed. Jay took his wife's hand, they both made their way down the isle, on their way outside. Alexander came running before anyone managed to stop him. While still holding his wife's hand Jay grabbed a hold of his stepson and placed him on his hip as they walked the last bit towards the doors of the church.

NCIS

Her eyes was glittering, a soft smile never leaving her lips as she let him lead her around on the dance floor.  
"I love you" he whispered as he held her close.  
"Love you too" she whispered back as they held onto each other, dancing slowly to the music.

"They are perfect for each other" Angel said with a soft smile as she leaned into Tony's arms, both of them looking at the couple dancing.  
"I'm just glad she found someone she's happy with. He's good with lil Alex too." Tony said as he then lead his wife to the dance floor, as the next song was on and Alexandra was asking them all to join.

"I saw what she felt, but I never knew he loved her back" Tony smiled at his wife, in that moment Jay and Alexandra was up at their side, brother danced with sister and Angel with her mentor.

After the dance everyone went to sit down. Everyone was served wine and food. All children had a babysitter, so the wedding party was adults only.

Angel and Tony looked at each other as everyone had finished eating, nodding at each other they both rose.

NCIS

Alexandra sat in Jay's arms as Angel went up onto the stage, Tony sat down beside them.  
"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Simmons. Alexia, this one is for you both, hit it babe." Tony said as he looked at his wife who began to play and moved to the microphone.

"Hold me like there's no tomorrow  
There can be no sorrow  
Right here where we stand  
Living only for a moment  
All I ever wanted  
Is right here in my hands"

Alexandra and Jay looked at each other both smiling lovingly. Suddenly her brother lifted a microphone to his lips as he rose from the chair he was sitting in, and walked over to his wife.

"Some will say  
That we're sure to fall  
Try to build their walls  
Between us"

"I didn't know he could sing" Jay whispered to his wife" Never heard him sing, but I've heard others say he can." she whispered back, leaning back in his arms as he held her closer as her brother and his wife took each others hand while singing

"No way over it  
No way around it  
If we want it we have to go trough it  
Fight for love  
And the world tries to break us down  
But the world will bend  
And the fight will end  
Love will always win"

Fornell rose from his chair, smiling for himself he walked over to Alexandra, reaching his hand out to her. She took it and let him lead her out on the dance floor. "I'm so proud of you, my daughter" he whispered as he held her close.  
Jay was up dancing with his daughter, Sandra.

"Hold on 'til we see tomorrow  
There is time to borrow  
'Til we own our own  
Walk on and our hearts will lead us  
But our heart will need us  
To be steady and strong  
So we can stand  
And face the fire  
Burning higher  
Surrounding us

No way around it  
If we want it we have to go trough it  
Fight for love  
And the world tries to break us down  
But the world will bend  
And the fight will end  
Love will always win"

As everyone applauded another song was played, this time from the stereo. Angel went and got her father up at the dance floor as Tony grabbed Abby's hand. Soon everyone was up and dancing again.

 _ **NCIS 6 months later, Christmas time**_

"Tony" Gibbs voice got Tony to stop in his tracks and turn around.

"Yeah boss?" Tony said, bag slung over his shoulder.

"What should I bring?" Gibbs asked.

Tony broke into a smile" Just your self" he smiled.

"I'll pick Simmons family up at the airport" Gibbs smiled.

"Great, see ya tomorrow then" Tony smiled.

"Yup" Was Gibbs answer.

 ** _NCIS_**

"Sandra" Jay felt like smothering his oldest child, cursing her stubbornness.

"It's your family Jay." Sandra said, looking away as she saw the hurt in her biological fathers face.

"Our family Sandra. Our family, when will you get that through your thick skull" Jay asked frustrated, not knowing what made him go from dad and back to Jay, he thought they gotten some where during the last few months after he and Alexandra had gotten back from their honeymoon.

"Chris and my twins is my family, I don't have anyone else" Sandra almost shouted as she exited the room, slamming the door shut after herself.

Jay sank down in the couch, brushing a hand through his hair.  
"Honey" Alexandra's voice was heard close to him, he felt her arms around her.  
"She just don't get it" Jay said, frustration shown.

"She don't dare to believe, sure she was there when we got married, sure we told her we love her, you more times then me. Still I know where she's coming from. Ask your sister, or papa, or even Jethro." Alexandra sighed" The first year with papa I got Alex to them and then went home, sat in my chair, felt sorry for myself, 5 hours into Christmas celebrations I got back to them, but didn't knock the door."

"What about the time before, before Marc died" Jay asked, not looking at her, the years back before he and Alexandra got together was still a sensitive subject, more for him then her. She knew that, even though he didn't know that she knew.

"It was just him and me then. He worked and when I didn't work I sat alone watching the TV. Papa tried, oh believe me he tried. I told him he had his own family to tend to, I'd survive so far without him, so why'd I need him now" Alexandra chuckled sadly.

NCIS

"No one's forcing you Sandra. If you don't want to go, then don't. Just know that you are welcome if you do show up" Angel said softly" You are my sister, I know I haven't showed that so far, but I love you. Do you know how I know your biological father?" Angel asked, that gained her Sandra's attention, curiosity sparked in Sandra's eyes.

"I thought it was through his wife?" Sandra said.

"I knew Jay way before Alexia did" Angel smiled, she nodded at the sofa in the living room. "Let's sit down. She took a seat and was surprised at how quick her younger sister got beside her.

"How long have you known him?" Sandra asked.

"Close to 16 years now. He was home after a mission. I was 16, going on 17. Walking home from school I was attacked" Angel looked away. "He fought them off, I had pepper sprayed two of them and I resprayed him when he got to close to me. He grimaced but called for an ambulance. I was shocked but it was him that paramedics had to help, one of them helped him clean his eyes."

"Ouch" was all Sandra said.

"Yeah, I remember asking for his forgiveness back then and every time I saw him after that, which was quiet often seeing as he was keeping his eyes on me. At my 20 year old day, when I was studying to become a doctor, he ended up becoming my mentor. It all ended with him turning to me whenever he needed to be stitched up after that. 6 and a half year later he, now as an FBI agent saved my life, with the help of Belle and Tony, I gave birth to Jennifer, shielded by a human wall, they dragged me to safety while I was in contractions. The biological father is dead, he was killed" Angel said, but no sadness was heard over the biological father of her daughter.

"You don't seem to mourn" Sandra stated.

"He raped me, held me hostage for almost a year. He got away when I was rescued, and then he tried to get custody of Jenni." Angel said, drying a tear at the memory" Jay and Alexia met through Tobias Fornell" Angel said, changing subject.

"He's her father figure, isn't he?" Sandra asked, knowing when to drop a subject.

"Yeah, I don't think he expected them to fall in love though. It broke my heart to watch his sorrow as Alexia married Marcus" Angel said quietly.

"He's loved her all along?" Sandra asked.

"I loved her since I met her the first time. Wasn't tell after I was kidnapped that she figured out herself and didn't let me escape her love" Jay's voice was soft where he now stood.

NCIS

Alexandra leaned into Sandra's ear and whispered something before she walked into the living room, smiling at Angel before she walked over to her husband, kissing him before sitting down beside him, she whispered" Give her time, and honesty, she'll open up to that"

Angel smiled as she entered the kitchen, she had watched how Sandra had walked over to her father and sat down beside him. Alexandra stood not far away. Whatever it was that Alexandra had said to Sandra seemed to have broken through to her.

"How did that happen?" Sandra asked as she gently moved her fingers over a scar on her father's arm. He turned his arm slowly, showing where the scar continued.  
"About 6 months before Alexia joined FBI..." Jay trailed of.

"You don't have to" Sandra said softly and uncertain.  
"It's okay" Jay smiled at her "I think Alexia should be the one to tell the beginning at that story though.

"I couldn't breath, I was sure that my life would end, I called for help but no one came. This was around 6 months before I lost Marc." Alexandra looked away, she did love Marcus once, but what she felt for Jay was so much stronger then she ever felt before, that made her feel guilty. "The car was burning. Suddenly I saw a familiar face outside." she smiled at both Jay and Sandra.

"I didn't know what to do, I had once watched Fornell walk her down the isle, but I couldn't lose her to death." Jay said quietly.

"He slammed his elbow into the window and as the window began to crack he slammed his fist into it a few times. Suddenly he wrenched the window away with his arm, got the handcuffs off of me and then he embraced me and carried me away just in time before the car exploded." Alexandra said.

"You know you're worth it Alexia" Jay smiled softly at his bride to be.  
"You two are so sweet" Sandra smiled at them and then added "What happened to that colleague?"

"He was sitting with his back to the window and drinking his coffee when Tobias found him" Jay said, he had an arm around each his girls.  
"I thought Tobias would kill him... he had been up with us, me and Alexia, at the hospital, Alexia had inhaled smoke and my arm was bleeding. So when he went out to find Rob... and for him to just say 'she's still alive, so what's your problem, fed'" Belle stood in the door.  
"Ouch" Alexia chuckled.

"We talking injuries again?" Tony complained playfully. "It's Christmas day, lets eat and celebrate another year. Jay, Alexia, its your first Christmas, come drink to it"

With laughter, Alexandra, Jay and Sandra got up and walked over to them, Angel walked up to them and slapped her husband over the back of his head.

"Let's all get seated, the terror's already eating, under dad's watching eyes. Merry Christmas all of you" Angel said, hugging her sister and then her sister in law, she then turned to her mentor giving him a warm hug before finally turning to her husband, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Eww" Alexandra said playfully as she pulled Jay and Sandra with herself. Christopher met them in the door, embracing his wife, while laughing with Alexandra.

 _The end_


End file.
